Meet N Screw The Louds: Lincoln's Friend
by MrPeepers
Summary: You're invited to the Loud house by Lisa, who asks you to assist her with a peculiar (and sexy) experiment.
1. Luan

**Meet N Screw The Louds: Lincoln's Friend**

**You're invited to the Loud house by Lisa, who asks you to assist her with a peculiar (and sexy) experiment. (Sexual content, I do not own The Loud House).**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in this story are legal, consenting adults.**

* * *

"_Ahh shit. Here we go again,"_ you think as you walk up to the front door of 1216 Franklin Avenue. You politely knock on the door and patiently await for someone to answer, and luckily enough you aren't kept waiting long as Lisa Loud answers the door.

"Excellent. You're right on time. I always admired your punctuality," she tells you with her usual stoicism as she gestures you to come inside the quaint suburban home. And you do, carefully stepping your feet inside and taking your shoes off at the door like a decent human being. Not like those idiots you work with at your job… But it's a day off. Happy thoughts, man. Happy thoughts.

_Anyway… _Lisa doesn't beat around the bush, and you kind of admire that about her, especially considering you're mostly hoping she just wants some earwax or something for one of her weird experiments. She's a nice kid and all, but she's only nine years old, and if Lincoln comes home and sees you hanging around her, he might ask questions. That's the world for ya, though. Everyone is quick to jump to conclusions.

You follow her to her "lab" as she likes to call it, and that's when she decides to get to the point of why she's summoned you here.

"Lincoln's friend, I need your assistance in conducting a very important experiment. One that could change the fate of my family as we know it," she begins. "See, I'm worried about my older sisters. Lynn has recently turned eighteen, and while she still has time on her side- they all do, I'm worried they don't take the idea of 'settling down' very seriously."

"That's where you come in. Quite literally as you'll soon realize… See, I take the idea of procreation very seriously. It's what justifies the circle of life, and all of the science I try to understand. Without human life, what is the point of any of this?"

Damn. You were expecting her to talk about making a time machine or some shit. Not… heavy stuff like this that reminds you there's a very real chance you could die alone…

So you hear her out.

"Not to mention babies are just cute," she continues before fixing her glasses and getting serious again. She swivels her chair around to reach on her desk for a vial full of a strange purple liquid, and swishes it around a bit with a studying expression before looking back to you. "This is why I'm asking you to keep an open mind with what I am about to say."

"Lincoln's friend, I need you to have sex with all of my sisters."

_Whuh?..._

Seeing your disbelief, she is quick to elaborate. "Only the older ones, of course. But the thing is, I can't sleep at night thinking that they may never find suitable mates, or even worse, that they'll have children with your regular dinguses. Could you imagine if Rusty had a child with one of them? Bleck!…" she sounds with a cringe before getting back to her point.

"I trust you. More importantly, you have good genes. So you seemed to be the most logical candidate for such a project."

Aww, she does care. You're still skeptical, and you wonder what kind of fucked up things happened to this kid to make her think about these sorts of things… but whatever. She has the five hottest sisters in the world, so it's kind of hard to pass her up on this opportunity.

"This aphrodisiac contains all the nutrients you will need to, uh... enhance your performance and boost your endurance for the task at hand. It will also cause you to put off pheromones that are virtually irresistible to all women, so it shouldn't be that hard to seduce them into engaging in coitus with you. No needlessly answering trivia questions or doing fetching quests. Just the good stuff," she explains as she hands you the potion for safekeeping.

"Now, I'll be monitoring you and your progress from my lab. I don't care who you go after first, just be sure to engage with all five of them before the serum wears off. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. And please do your best to impregnate all of them. That's the whole point of this experiment, after all."

Of all the screwy things you've ever heard in your life, this one easily takes the cake. But whatever. It's not like you have anything better to do with your day off, and… dude. _Five _hot girls. All _guaranteed _to have sex with you. What kind of idiot would you be to pass it up? And Lisa has never been wrong before, so it's probably best to listen to her. Even if she is really weird sometimes.

You're sure to let her know that you understand what she asks of you, and to assure her you won't let her down.

"Good. If all goes well, I'll have a reward for you. But only if this goes well," she lets you know. "If anything goes awry, I will castrate you. Not for science, but just because I think it could be fun. Now go on, get to it!" she instructs as she shoos you out the door.

And with that, you begin your mission. Find and fuck all five oldest Loud sisters. Damn. Where do you start? They're all so amazing and beautiful, you'd be happy just to have your way with _one _of them!

But you decide it really doesn't matter just who you go after first, just as long as you get your dick wet and make Lisa happy. And pray to God that Lincoln doesn't hate you too much when he finds out about all of this…

* * *

"_It's funny how all of this is working out,"_ you think as you take a big drink of the aphrodisiac Lisa brewed for you. It doesn't really make you feel any different at first, but maybe that's normal. Or, whatever normal can be considered in this place. But speaking of normalcy and things that are supposed to be funny…

Ahh, there she is. Luan. This girl was like the real life adaptation of the ugly duckling turning into a beautiful swan. And honestly, she was always pretty stinkin' cute. You couldn't help but love her bucked teeth, or how fun her braces were. And the way she always wore her hair in a ponytail was just adorable. Her petite figure helped you discover some of your first erections as a young lad coming over to hang out with Lincoln, but now as an adult, her perky bosom and her long legs always catch your eye.

Then there's the way she wears her wavy hair down with confidence now, and the way her pearly whites shine with her wide, cheeky smiles. If one thing hadn't changed about her, it's the way that she could bright up the room with her fun personality.

It almost makes you forget just how lucky you are about to become, but only almost.

She notices you gawking at her from across the hall, and brightens up with a bubbly grin as she approaches you. It's lovely the way her perky chest jiggles a little with her pacing over, but you try to maintain some composure and not act like your cock is already hardening; just in case Lisa is screwing with you in the worst way imaginable.

_Oh fuck. What if this is all part of some messed up prank that Luan had planned and asked Lisa to help her with?!_

Your stupor is intruded by her sweet greeting of, "Hey Lincoln's friend! Long time no see!"

Aside from affectionately jabbing you in the shoulder, she doesn't do anything out of the ordinary. Part of you is relieved to think maybe this is all just a dream, and part of you is terrified and desperate to run. Oddly enough though, that just makes the little guy a little more excitable. Even so, you just try to play it cool as you greet her back all casual like.

Then, you see something in her eyes. She almost hungrily scans you from head to toe before thoughtfully placing her hand to her chin and humming, then walking a little circle around you while wearing a bit of a devious smile on her face.

"Say… Something seems different about you today," she begins. "Did you get a haircut? Don't get _snippy _with me, just answer! Hahaha! Get it?"

You're sure to let her know just how you _really_ feel about her puns, momentarily disregarding your previous worries until she laughs it off. Then you can't help but wonder… does the potion really work? Are you about to have your way with nineteen year old Luan Loud?

The way she's eyeing you up and down and biting her lip, you just might be getting lucky after all.

"Well, enough funny business, Lincoln's friend. What brings you here? Did you know he's taking the girls to see the Ace Savvy movie? Does that _shuffle _your plans? Haha!"

You let her know that you actually didn't know that, and it just makes her sly little smirk curve a little further.

"Hmm… What about your girlfriend. Does she know you're here?"

Pfffft. Girlfriend. Now _that's _funny.

Finally, it would seem she is willing to put all pretense to the side as she alluringly locks her hands behind her back and leans close to you, offering you a perfect whiff of her perfume as she keeps decadently smiling that smile. "Well, if you really have nothing better to do… I could use some help practicing for this new routine I've been thinking of. It uh… It requires _two_ people to make it work, if you catch my drift…"

Your eyes widen like saucers and your heart practically freezes as you realize that, holy shit, Lisa wasn't messing around. But thankfully, you willget to do some fooling around with Luan.

She laughs as she comes to the understanding that you realize this, and she takes you by the hand to lead you into Lincoln's room of all places. "I'm sure he won't mind if we cramp ourselves inside this tiny space. And speaking of which~"

...

It isn't long before she's almost hungrily planting her lips on yours, wrapping her dainty, delicate hands all around your face and neck. She doesn't care that you could probably shave, or that you could afford a haircut. No, she just appreciates the fact that you have minty fresh breath after chewing gum before coming over, and thankfully for you, her lips taste sugary sweet. Her tongue does too, as you soon find out.

All while your tongues dance together and her hands grace down to your shoulders, you brave forward by moving your own mitts down to her ass. You give her cheeks a loving little squeeze that earns you a sweet little laugh from her, and of course she stops kissing you to make time for a joke.

"Don't be so _cheeky. _I know you've wanted this for a while, but so have I," she confesses before using just her fingers to push you down onto her only brother's- your best friend's bed. "I'm sure Lincoln won't mind if we borrow his bed for a little bit. Or a lot a bit," she teases further before fixing her posture and wrapping her hands around the bottom of her shirt.

In a way that's swift but elegant, she slides her top off her body to reveal the frilly white bra that covers her perky breasts. She giggles when she sees the look on your face. "You should be more careful, buddy. You fell right into my _booby _trap."

Eh, hit or miss. But man… you can't deny how sexy her slender tummy is, or the way she gently nibbles her fingertip while ghosting her thumb around the hemline of her skirt. It gets even better as you see a faint patch of brown pubic hair just barely made visible with her teasing, and that's when you know what you want most of all from her.

You tell her, and she gets somewhat surprised before accepting it with amusement. "Well, of all the things you could think to do to me, you choose that_. _I gotta say, you give me _69 _reasons to love you," she jokes before focusing on revealing the rest of her body for you.

You resist the urge to touch your aching cock as you too disrobe, all while keeping your eyes fixed on her gorgeous body being exposed for you. Her long legs, her cute little feet, her bare ass, her lovely chest, and finally her tantalizing pussy. All of it's for you, and while you know in your heart you don't deserve it, you're more than happy to accept her.

She slowly paces over towards you, all while giddily snickering to herself before you feel the weight from her knees dip down on the mattress. It's almost as if time somehow moves too fast but in slow motion at the same time as your vision becomes blocked by the bare skin of her bottom, and she slowly dips her wet sex down for you to dine on.

"Are you ready? I _cunt _hear you!" she jokes now that she's in position to fuck your face. But you honestly don't care. You're much more interested in getting a taste of her red velvet as you go in to lick her muff like a tootsie pop. You can hear the way she shutters with ecstasy as you dig a little deeper into her walls with your tongue, and she begins to moan when you use your lips to suck and kiss on her lips.

You can't see the way she grins with every inch in and out you give with your tongue, but the mental image burns brightly in your head as you hear her tell you: "I told you this routine needs two people to work. Well, this next part might _suck, _but then again, it might just _blow _you away."

It's a wonderful feeling having her put your veiny cock in her mouth, especially with how she teases it using only her tongue. Kind of like you do to her puffy pussy lips~

Long gone are her braces now, so you don't worry about scraping or cutting at all as she delicately sucks on your shaft using only her mouth, hands free. At least until she forces it and far as she can down her throat. Then she's forced to spit it back out, leaving a long trail of saliva that she takes pleasure in smearing over her breasts. Her slimy wet palms against her nipples have to feel great you imagine, but probably dull in comparison to the way you make her cunny feel with the tender loving care of your lips.

You may not make her feel as good as Maggie might be able to, but you definitely do a better job then that cringey Benny fag. Seriously, what a loser.

And that just turns you on more as she begins to squeeze your head just a little with her thighs as you practically try to swallow her pussy like a spaghetti noodle. Buttery, savory, delicious…

"Jesus! That feels so good!" she wails with pleasure as she tugs on your dick with her hand. "Are you a gardener? Because you're making my flower wet as fuck!"

Oh, you'll give her something for her tulips soon enough; but you want to enjoy some of her felatio just a little longer first. And you are lucky enough to do so as she engulfs your cock in her throat a little faster and harder, this time being nice enough to play with your balls a little too as she licks up and down the shaft and kisses the head.

But dining on her succulent pussy becomes too much to bear soon enough. You've been graced by the taste of her girlcum. Now you simply desire to fulfill your mission in caulking her with your semen and feeling damn good while doing so.

So after one last deep thrust into her throat, and one last hardy lick of her sopping sex, you slap her ass and roll her off of you until it is you mounting her now. She laughs before wrapping her arms and legs around you, getting cozy with the idea that you two will be this close for a while longer as you make like a cheating Minnie Mouse to fuck her goofy.

As you gently prod your tip against her opening, she grins at you. "The best part of this is… I have cameras installed in every room of the house. For comedy purposes of course."

Awesome. She better send you a copy of the tape. But you've gotta make it worth watching, of course. So without any further delay, you finally break her barrier, sheathing your hard cock deep inside of her. It's amazing the way your flesh trembles together, eliciting all the good vibrations from both of your privates. For you, you can already feel the precum edging out of your stigola. And for her, it's evident she feels just as well with the way her cunt lips secrete creamy goodness all around your shaft.

And it only gets better and better as you work hard to pleasure her into an orgasm with every thrust in and out of her walls. You start slow and easy, but within seconds, you blitz inch by inch, earning more of her sweet nectar as your testes swell up with the nasty cum brewing inside of them.

"Are you gonna fill me with a creampie, baby? You know I love creampies," she haughtily eggs on as you seek to cascade her eggs.

Until finally, you unleash what feels like a gallon of your sperm inside of her, filling her up like a fucking Thanksgiving turkey as she moans with euphoria. _"Ohhhhhh~"_

Rope after rope of your cum fills her up as she tightly latches onto you like a venus flytrap, until finally your balls relent from expelling anymore troopers. It feels amazing, and it's almost painful to pull your limping penis out of her. But you have to so you can sit up straight and work out your diaphragm.

When you look back down to her goddess like body, you see the way your jizz oozes out of her creamy cunny, and you can't help but feel great pride with the way she smiles and rubs some if it in with her fingers.

"Dang. You filled me up fuller than a clown car," she jokes before sitting herself up to plant one more kiss against your lips. "Now let's hurry out of here before someone can catch us. I have to go to Giggles' roast, and I've been dying to use my joke about how she's so fat she sat on Wal-Mart and lowered the prices."

As you disengage and collect all of your clothing, she is sure to leave you with some kind words though. "Hey, thanks for the good fuck. Maybe we can do this again sometime if you ever feel like fooling around some more."

That thought makes you happy considering you've always had a bit of a soft spot for the comedian, but you don't get too sentimental as she leaves Lincoln's room before you. After all, you still have a mission to complete.

One down, four to go.

* * *

**Hey fags. I know I said I was done with Anon stuff, but I got tired of other dickheads writing hotter smut than me. So I decided to try and inflate both my enormous ego and my tiny penis with a new story that I fully intend to complete, one that will offer all five oldest Loud siblings as well as some surprises.**

**So yeah, author's notes. Take care til next time.**


	2. Lynn

"Come in, Lincoln's friend. Do you hear me?" Lisa asks you as you pick up your smartphone. You're sure to remind her that phone calls really don't work like radios in the movies, but she just tells you, "Eh, it sounded cool," before getting to a status report.

"I have monitored your current progress, and I must say, well done successfully seducing Luan. It could take a few days to see if your sperm actually got to her eggs, but I'm a patient lass."

Lisa, please don't ever say anything that creepy ever again.

"I hope you're still good to go, because you have a busy afternoon ahead of you. If you'd like some pointers on where to start next, I'd suggest the garage. Lynn is there, and- _Oh…"_

Oh? What do you mean 'oh' you creepy bitch?

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise. She appears to have her classmate Jordan with her…"

You have never sprinted as hard as you have in your life to get to that fucking garage.

...

Sure enough, you peek through the pane of the garage door to see that Girl Jordan, the girl who you didn't know was eighteen like Lynn until just now, has arrived at Casa Loud. She and Lynn are sharing a good laugh over uh, sports or something, but you don't really care about that. Yeah, they're adorable when they're happy together, but what's got you even more distracted is how great they look in their booty shorts and they're jogging tops. It's even better when Jordan takes a big swing of her water, and your mind wanders to places watching her lips drench it of all its liquid, and…

Well, hello little guy.

You gulp as your try to hide your boner in your waistband, just in case of the off chance that Luan was just really thirsty for you instead of some magic potion being the reason you got to 69 and inseminate a beautiful woman just a little bit ago. Then, you take a deep breath before putting your hand to the doorknob…

Once inside, Lynn meets you with her signature confident smile. "Hey dude! How ya been?" she cheerfully asks as you pussyfoot your way inside. Jordan looks a little nervous too, and she simply offers you the same little wave you grant her before focusing back on Lynn. After all, Lisa told you to fuck her and get her pregnant, right?

God, this fandom is so fucked up. But whatever, all you know is you've always had a thing for Lynn, and even now, you just sort of wanna see what she's been into before trying to get into her.

"I've been awesome! Between winning the soccer match with Paula and Margo on Thursday, to just beating my personal record jogging with Jordan, I feel like I could take on the world! No goal is too high, no walk is too far! And I can handle any balls that get thrown my way!"

You don't wanna be the guy to point out the irony in that statement, but luckily, Jordan is here to do that for you. "Lynn, say that back to yourself," she says with a chuckle.

Lynn just smirks with a roll of the eyes. "Of course you'd take it there."

What does that mean? Is Jordan a thot or something? Like, that's not a bad thing or whatever, especially considering what's on your mind… but still…

She's _so _fucking hot. Her hair is obviously her trademark feature, but it wouldn't be much on a shrew. No, it only serves as the cherry on top of a delicious mould. Her petite figure is absolutely scrumptious, and her green eyes are just enough to put a dagger through your heart when she looks to you with the sweetness in them.

Lynn is certainly no slouch, either. Her tone body is downright sexy, especially her little dumper that she likes to shake around when she gets all cocky and feisty. And those knee high socks of hers? Phew~

Just thinking of the things you can do with their nubile, flexible bodies makes you salivate, and it makes your cock ache harder and harder from your waistband.

Your horny stupor is somewhat stalled but Jordan's moaning. "Oh man, I think I might have pulled something during our run," she tells Lynn as she rubs her tender shoulder.

Her concerned friend takes a look before rubbing it herself. "Oh, how does this feel?" she asks.

"Uh, okay I guess. But I'm pretty sore."

A devious grin comes over the dark haired girl. "Hmm, well maybe I can distract you from it by focusing on another body part," she tells her before groping her tit, prompting her to playfully fight it.

"Stop! Not in front of Lincoln's friend!" she scolds her, but Lynn doesn't care. She just scoffs as she looks to you now.

"Oh, like he cares! He probably likes it, don't you buddy?"

Your cheeks redden a little bit, and you don't even have to say anything more. Lynn already decided what she wants, and she makes this evident as she continues playing with Jordan. "Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" she laughs as Lynn's hands travel from her breast down to her crotch. And while at first it would seem she's just horsing around, she seems to take the pussy rubbing a little more seriously when Jordan bites her lips and stops resisting.

The mewl she draws out is the sexiest thing you've ever heard, and you can't take it anymore. You decide to grow some balls and take initiative by offering to help them with some massages.

They smile at each other before directing their eagerness to you. "Well then, you better do good. I only hang with the best," Lynn says to you before they take position on some conveniently placed yoga mats on the floor.

They spread out like starfishes for you as you crawl on your knees over to them, admiring their delicate figures prone just for your taking. The way they just sort of spread their legs while smiling all sweetly at you… shit. You're doomed, man.

You start with Lynn, of course. Because you know how she likes to get the spotlight. And you're more than happy to give it to her, just like you'll be more than happy to _give it to her. _So you rub some body oil you serendipitously found laying around here on your hands, and then get to work running your fingers up and down her thighs. You try to peel her socks off to work on her calves too, but she swats your hand away. "Not the socks. I'm not into feet stuff like some losers," she teases before you shrug. Socks can be sexy too.

So you resume with massaging her legs, listening as she purrs until you move up to her tummy. You see the little bit of belly she has revealed thanks to her short top, and faintly rub just the tips of your forefingers on it, dancing little tickling circles that earn you even hotter mewls from the brunette.

Jordan's emerald eyes watch on with excitement as she massages her own crotch, simply biding her time and enjoying the show. But you're not one to play favorites, and Jordan is just as beautiful as your next Loud lover. That's when you move over to her, rubbing into the tissues of her slender shoulders, collar, and arms to make her tired muscles feel better. All while perhaps exciting some other muscles too~

"I really like it," she admits with the coyness of a dandere, blushing and smiling so warmly with your every touch.

Lynn dons another smirk. "I bet she'd like it more if you took her clothes off."

Your crush grows flustered like a loving anime princess, but ultimately smiles more as she moves her arms away, inviting you to do just that. And you'd be so rude to deny her and Lynn what they want, right?

That's when you decide to have them both sit up for you, and you gently run your hands up Jordan's slender sides to ghost the shirt off of her body. It reveals her bare breasts for you, and while they're actually pretty small, they're equally adorable and sexy all the same. You can't resist their charm, so after massaging her breasts for a few blissful seconds, you place your mouth to them to begin kissing.

The way she moans, and the way your bulge just happens to rub against her body… fuck. You'll be edging by the time anyone even gets to your meat. But you're thinking too fast, yet not in the way that Lynn likes. Seeing how much attention you've been giving Jordan makes her grow a little impatient, and she lets out a groan.

"Well I guess I'll just take my own top off," she sardonically tells you, causing you and Jordan to both look to her with doe eyes.

It amuses her greatly to know she's got the two of you right where she wants you. But you soon find your own satisfaction when she takes her shirt off to reveal her bare naked chest for you, all pert and tone just as you've daydreamed of for so many years. The freckles are absolutely spellbinding, and you would love to just play connect the dots with them using your tongue.

Wait… dumbass. Nothing is stopping you.

With apologies to Jordan, you pat her leg and let her know you'll get back to her in a moment as you mosey over to pleasure Lynn some more. It starts with rubbing her back, and her sides, and her shoulders; but that's all just to get her worked up. What you both really want is to give love to her breasts, and you offer her this as you lay her back down to begin massaging them. First with your hands, then with your mouth.

The fleshy taste of her puffy little nipples is enough to keep you in your own little world, but for Lynn, it only makes the aching that much worse. She's growing restless, and the tingling in her britches will need taken care of before she snaps. "Rub my pussy..." she whimpers.

Her wish is your command. You take satisfaction in running your fingers up and down her crotch from the outside of her shorts for a little while in an attempt to tease her, but she isn't having it. It just isn't enough. "My _pussy, _idiot," she affectionately tells you as she takes your hand and forces it down her pants. You feel the back of your hand grain against her freshly shaven mound, then the hot damp moisture coating your fingers as you start to pleasure her mistress.

"Mmm… That's hot," you hear Jordan think aloud as you watch her touch herself too, grinding her own finger against the slimy slit behind her cotton panties. Lynn hears it, and offers her a smile.

"You're hot," she tells her before sharing the smile, and with that, they both lean in to begin kissing one another. It gets just as hot and heavy as it does down below, and before long, you find yourself growing the courage (along with a painfully desperate erection) to remove both their shorts… then their panties.

In their bare nakedness, you feel completely at bliss, almost like Thanos after dusting half the universe. Their sexy bodies and exposed vaginas are absolutely perfect, and the only trouble you truly have is deciding which one you want to take conquer first.

Lynn is always number one though, so you don't question fate. Instead, you just wet your fingers with your spit to rub against her cunt before asking her if she's ready for you.

"Oh yeah, big guy. It's go time," she happily consents.

Game face, on. You put your hand around your cock, then guide it into her sopping wet hole with very little difficulty, earning both of you euphoric moans as you take comfort inside of her. She only disengages from Jordan for the moment to fully appreciate the new sensations, but as you both get in the groove of colliding your hips together, she returns her lips to hers.

Then the two of you are in sync like two wrestlers as you grab hold of her ankles and thrust in and out if her, watching as her secretions grease your cock more and more with every fuck. "Fuck yeah, get it boy. Get it," she grunts between kissing Jordan as you pleasure her, milking her of her sweet girlcum like a good mate.

You know the objective, and you could very easily just get carried away and keep going until you bust inside her. But you can't do that to Jordan, come on! She's awesome man! All sweet and smiling and likely very perverted behind closed doors!

And dude, when will you ever get the chance to have another threesome?

So with that, you wait for the right opportunity, one where you know Lynn won't feel stolen of an orgasm, and then you pull your prick out of her to feed it to Jordan's vagina. She's a little more nervous as her feet make to the air, but it doesn't stop her from fully enjoying the feeling of the penetration, as her sexy _"Ohhhhh~" _makes clear.

Just like Lynn, you fuck her gently until your synergy calls for velocity, and before long, you're pounding her flesh as she moans louder and louder. All the while, Lynn just watches on and grins. "That's the way to do it, buddy! Yeah!" she cheers on.

You had better be careful though. Lisa warned you that she'd cut your nuts off and stick them on a wall like Mr. Krabs if you messed things up. And while you'd technically be doing a service by pumping your nut into a fertile young woman, Jordan isn't a Loud sister. Her pussy may feel as great as one's, but alas, she's uh… Uhm…

Oh wow. You're screwing a girl whose last name you don't even know.

Either way, you decide it's probably a good idea to pull out of her before you cum in the wrong womb, and while you're a little worried it might leave a good girl like Jordan disappointed, that thought escapes you as you watch her pussy juice leak down her lips and onto her little butthole. Man, you fucked these girls good.

Lynn laughs now. "Damn dude. I didn't think you had this is you," she teases as she sits up. "You turned Jordan into a swimming pool."

"Stupid shit like that makes it hard to take you seriously," Jordan retorts as she sits up too, playfully going in to pinch Lynn's nipple.

The other girl just kind of laughs it off before looking back up to your eyes, and then your phallus…

"Mmm, I bet there's all sorts of protein in your dick, isn't there?" she flirts before reaching out to start stroking you off. While it doesn't feel as great as the three cunnies you stuffed today, her delicate little hand sure works wonders with every stroke back and forth. Shit, you might be in trouble. "What do you think, GJ? You think his cock tastes any good?"

She just smirks all deviously in a way you always sort of knew she had in her. "I don't know. Only one way to find out…"

Never in your wildest dreams could you imagine that Lynn Loud Jr and Jordan… uh… Girl Jordan would be tag team blowing you like they are now, but even if you did, your dreams would never come close to the excellency that is your current reality. You found out earlier from Luan that one tongue slurping around your dick feels amazing, but _two? _Jesus… You really don't deserve to feel so amazing.

It's so hot the way they slobber on each other's lips and tongues as they share your prick, taking turns rubbing their mouths against your tip, shaft, and balls like good little chickenheaded sluts. Shit, Lynn even spits in Jordan's face, and she just eats it!

Fuck… you imagine that water bottle from earlier, and the way she just ate up Lynn's fluid, and, and…

_Fuuuuuuuuck~_

Load after load of your cum spurts out onto their faces, covering them in hot white foam while they just laugh about it and try to catch some in their mouths like snowflakes. Is this how much you came in Luan earlier? Because holy heck, it gets everywhere! It gets on their brows, their foreheads, their noses… Their mouths, chests, even their toes!

And wow… they're such whores. They just rub it into their faces and tits, then scoop up what's left and put in in their mouths to suck up every last drop.

Then… you fall over and die. Well, you don't die, but if you did, you wouldn't complain. Shit was mad dope.

The girls just share another laugh at that, and then another cummy kiss before standing up to collect their things and get dressed.

"Thanks for the workout, Lincoln's friend. I'll be sure to tell him to bring you over some more," Lynn jokes, and Jordan just blows you a little kiss before they leave you behind.

It takes you a little bit to convalescence, but when you do, you sigh with content. Two great fucks in a row… First you got to give it hard to Luan and her perky ass, and now you got to blow your load all over Jordan and Lynn!

Oh shit… You were supposed to-

Your phone rings, and as expected, it's Lisa.

_Shiiiiiiiiiit._


	3. Luna

**I won't lie. This chapter is fan service for myself lol. But I hope you guys enjoy all the same.**

* * *

When you're ejaculating all over two gorgeous women, it can be difficult to think about anything else. After all, it's probably the best sensation in the world second only to watching Endgame.

But now that you're back to form and limp dicked, reality is easier to recognize, and it comes in the form of Lisa verbally tearing into you over your failure to cum in her sister. Life sure is weird sometimes.

"I specifically instructed you to inseminate all five of my eldest siblings! That's the whole point if this experiment!" she scolds over the phone as you simply take the heat, your face growing almost as red as it did when you failed to do as she specifically instructed. But she lets out a sigh. "It isn't the end of the world, I suppose. Lynn is the youngest after all. She still has plenty of time left for these things."

Hearing the ebbing of anger in her voice offers you some relief, but she doesn't stay calm long as she finishes up her butt chewing.

"Lincoln's friend, consider this a friendly warning. Please do not let this happen again. If I wanted to study how ignoramuses find interesting ways to incite orgasms from one another, I'd log into my brother's PornHub account. I need you to help them procreate. It's vital to the constitution of our family gene pool!"

You assure her that you are sorry and that you understand, and she sighs one last time. "Just be more careful. You still have three sisters to engage with. Lis' out."

And with that, you've managed to evade the wrath of Lisa and certain castration. Good. You like having testicles. Especially when you get to use them. But after fucking three gorgeous women, you are a little thirsty. So you decide maybe to go get something to drink to help you keep going for the rest of your dating sim-esque adventure.

Ugh, the Louds drink that nasty Coke shit though, you remember. You'd almost rather drink from the toilet at the gas station than have some of that God awful crap.

But then the lightbulb goes off over your head as you remember a crucially important fact. Luna only drinks Dr. Pepper, and she only keeps it in her mini fridge.

* * *

Luna Loud… where to begin. You knew the very first time you saw her that it didn't get much better. Her love of music and life as a whole was infectious, and it helped that she was so gosh darn friendly. Not to mention l… super hot.

So yeah, you feel your heart pounding a little harder as you make your way up the stairs of the Loud house on your way to her bedroom door. It's a given that you will be having your way with her at this point, but man, it's surreal to think about. She's essentially the girl of your dreams after all.

Will she want to talk about music? Or share stories about work and school? You don't know. But you always look forward to seeing and hearing from her, and now that you're essentially going to seduce her with real life cheat codes. It almost feels like you're taking an easy way out for someone who deserves better.

But only almost. Because again, she is super hot. And you definitely wouldn't mind her being the mother of your child.

So, with a heavy breath, you rap the tune to _Do You Want to Build a Snowman _with your knuckles on the door.

"Uh, who's knockin' on heaven's door?" she asks, seemingly surprised.

You let her know it's you, and she's quiet for a moment before answering with "Come as you are," in a more eager tone.

Upon opening the door, you see what has to be the most wonderful thing your eyes have ever beheld. Luna Loud strumming the strings of her purple Shredder, wearing nothing but a purple set of bra and panties. The best part is the way she's dangling her bare feet over the bed with a fresh coat of purple polish, all while smiling warmly at you.

She may not have expected you, but it's almost like she's been waiting for this moment for all her life. Oh lord.

She picks at the strings a little more and you gawk at her with the dumbest O face, then sets the guitar to the side before sitting herself up and staying comfortable as is. The right strap of her bra falls down to her shoulder, but she doesn't even bother picking it back up as she just keeps eyeing you the same way Luan and Lynn did. Damn, this is going where you knew it would fast.

But the fear you had for the reaper is all gone when you look into the irises of this brown eyed girl. You want this, she wants this, and that's all that matters.

You put on a coat of confidence as you greet her with a witty remark, and she slightly laughs before kicking her legs back and forth a little against the bed, really showing off those pretty feet of hers.

"It's too hot for clothes today. And I'm cool for the summer. Besides… I needed to let my toenails dry," she explains as she raises just her one foot, almost like Cinderella waiting for a glass slipper fitting. It's so perfectly shaped and sized, and you imagine it smells good after she pampered it so much. Damn, it probably tastes good too.

You swallow a big gulp as some of your arrogance escapes you, and it gets even worse when she asks you…

"I think they look pretty good. Don't you think so?"

All the Carol Pingreys and Sam Sharps of the world cease to exist for you as you can only imagine giving this woman every iota of your love like the goddess she deserves. It's like the sax intro for Careless Whisper plays in the air as you pace over to her, feeling this irresistible tension between the two of you as you refuse to look away from one another. She smiles for the most part, but only until you're inches away from her, hovering over her with your dick hardening in your pants as she skittishly looks back up to like she wants to be helpless. Then, she measures you up for just a moment before looking back to your eyes.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore, dude. I've got a crush on you."

You tell her jokingly that you're going to fuck her senseless and then drink all of her Dr. Pepper, which gets her to laugh. Oh boy is this going to be fun.

"Well, we'll see about that last part," she flirts as she takes you by your shirt to pull you down to the bed to her level, and then you simply gaze into one another's eyes for a powerful, emotionally charged moment before leaning in to lock your lips together, sharing a kiss more passionate than you've ever known.

Sentimentality gets the better of you as you merely enjoy the savory taste of her lips for a few seconds, but you should have known better as Luna gets feistier for you, slipping her tongue into your mouth and pulling you in tight by the back of your head. You don't falter in her grasp though. Through the fire and flames, you find yourself unclasping her bra to reveal her freckled breasts, just as she maneuvers her hand through your pants to uncover your long hard cock. She gently tugs it as you disengage your kiss from her mouth to plant love along her neck and chest, sweetly sucking on her nipple to incite lovely little moans from her that compare to the notes of Stevie Nicks.

It's all well and good, and if it doesn't go any farther, you might not even be disappointed over never knowing what could have been. But you know what you want, and you know you won't be denied of it. So you take a leap of faith as you break away from the reciprocation of touch, standing up to pull off your shirt and get more comfortable.

Luna just smiles at you. "What's on your mind there, Rocket Man?"

You just slyly smile back as you get down on your knees, carefully taking her by her leg to raise her precious foot up to your face.

"Oh-ho-ho. I see," she giddily laughs before relaxing herself. "Well then, if that's what gets your rocks off, carry on my wayward son."

"_With pleasure," _you think as you begin considerately kissing on her big toe, being sure to gently rub her souls with your thumbs as you move along to kiss, nibble, lick, and suck every individual toe. All the while, she bites her lip, pleasantly taking her time as she starts pinching her tit. Then as you take her other foot to begin playing with it too, she slides her hand down to her panties, slipping inside then to begin touching her wet coochie. You can hear its shlicks as she penetrates it with her middle finger, uttering a little "Fuck~" as she does.

And while you would spend the rest of your life tasting and smelling the delicacies that are Luna's feet, all good things must come to an end eventually. And for the two of you, that only means that more good things will come your way as she smiles at you once more.

"That was pretty rockin' babe," she tells you as she sits herself up, getting herself repositioned to rest on her stomach. Lord knows for just what~ "But I think now I wanna suck on something."

Your twitching veiny cock dangles a breath's distance away from her face for a moment as she just admires its girth, and then she braves her tongue from her mouth to lick the tip. Next her hand graciously wraps around it, and her gradual slope from licking and kissing into sucking the tip elicits insurmountable pleasure. Her teasing is fun for both of you, but nothing is better than the feeling you get stuffing your member deeper into her mouth and throat as you fuck it like a cunt. It doesn't surprise you that, of all the Loud sisters, Luna is the one to lack a gag reflex.

Your hands firmly grasp the back of her head as you keep letting her devour your length like a starved bitch. The noises she makes with her mouth and nose are enough to send shivers down to your own feet. But they're only noises. What really gets you is when she surprises you with the way she spits out your dick to violently suck on her finger, the same finger that she then eases into your asshole.

It takes you back with just how pleasant it feels wiggling around in there, and it just makes the throbbing in your cock even more fantastic with its conversing sensation. Such a great feeling it is for you to fuck her face with a finger in your butt, but again, all good things come to pass.

You're not even halfway to cumming. You just really like the idea of slapping her face and tits with your fleshy whip before telling her to roll over for you.

"I can't see no reason to put up a fight, I'm living for giving the devil his due," she simply says as she gracefully complies, sensually rolling over to give all of her naked body to you however you want it.

_Fuuuuuuuuck she's so perfect._

You impale her poon like that stupid little fucker Olaf, making her wail out like a banshee. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Her fingernails dig into your arms, and her feet curl up all sexy like as you place them on your shoulders close to your face. Then, you thrust. You thrust over and over again, steadily gaining speed, gratifyingly earning ecstacy for the both of you with the more you fuck.

She bites her lip as her gaze finds its way to you, and you lock eyes for a little while. Maybe this is love, maybe it's just the heat of the moment telling you what to do. Either way, you've never seen such a zen bliss from Luna, a certain collected nature that you only dreamed of being able to coax a woman like her into. It also helps that her tunnel is super tight around your meat, even with all the girlcum she's leaking around it.

You wish you could last longer for her. If everything could ever be this good forever… But it's too good. You've come to your peak. There are only two things you can really decipher through the euphoria. One, the way her feet are bouncing back and forth on your shoulders. Two, the way she tells you "Cum inside of me. Fill me up good, love."

Primal instincts take over as you put all of your power level into drilling her, and somewhere in the madness you find yourself sucking on her delicious foot again. "Yeah, suck my toes until you fucking cum in me, baby. Just like that!"

First, you spit out her foot. Then, you spurt out your seed. You can't control the way you moan like an idiot with every spurt of cum your penis slings into her hole, but you wouldn't want to even if you could. You want her to see how great this makes you feel. Eventually your balls relent from sending out so many troopers, and you pull out to watch a trail of your cum drip down from her butt and onto the sheet.

She just lays there chasing cars around her head for a few seconds before letting out a cute laugh. "Let's see how far we've come. Ooo! Dang dude! You got me good! I ain't even on birth control!"

Lisa will be happy about that.

Just as your heart begins to ache with the thought that your time together is over, she dances her leg around, teasing your tummy with her toes.

"You're so good for me, man. This was so much fun."

Shit, she knows it too. You can see it in her eyes. It saddens you, yes… But it becomes hard to really worry as her foot catches your eye once more. Her lovely, dainty foot…

Emphasis on 'hard.'

The little guy rises back up to the occasion, making Luna smile again. "Here comes the sun, doo doo doo," she jokes with a cute little laugh as she motions her foot to your cock, teasing the shaft a bit with just her toes. Feeling them against you is enough to make you fully erect once more, and she decides to have a little more fun with you and she brings her other foot up to join its sister. "You really like my feet, don't you?" she asks.

You have to admit to her that you do, and it makes her don a weary expression. "Well then, do you think that will keep you going for the show?" she asks as her feet tug your cock slowly back and forth.

You assure her it will as you just bask in the glory of her footjob, relaxing your tender muscles as she delicately runs her gentle soles back and forth against your shaft. It's orgasmic enough on it's own thanks solely to her gorgeous tootsies, but she makes it even easier to get off again with how she excites you rubbing her tit, rubbing her cunny, letting the cum you filled her with drain out from her snatch like oozing candy…

The blood rushes to both your heads again as she's gotten into a steady speed. "Are you gonna blow again, love? Do you wanna cum all over me?" she asks you.

There's the real temptation to just let her keep fucking your dick with her feet, but you keep catching glimpse of her pretty purple toe nails, and you can't help but wonder with a watery tongue just how they would look with some white added to them.

That's when you pull your dick away from her feet, then use your free hand to position them perfectly for a huge cum blast. It comes in droves, stringing icky white ropes all over her sweet little feet and purple coated toes. "Yeah, that's hot baby," she comments as she gently runs herself, watching you flick your wrist a few more hardy times to be sure that every last drop has fallen onto her skin.

Once she's sure it has, she sits up, fixing her eyes on her feet as she twitches and crinkles her toes just to feel the white goo seeping between them. She then smiles to you. "You're fuckin' awesome, dude," she says before contorting her foot up to her face. Holy effing ess… she actually licks the cum from her foot like a midnight snack. And she doesn't leave just the one, no. She does exactly the same with other foot, sucking and licking all the jizz up until not a drop remains.

"Mmm… Ahh!" she happily sounds as she sticks her tongue out to show proof that all the tasty treat has been swallowed. "Damn, that was good. But I'm kind of thirsty for that Dr. Pepper now. What about you? You want one?" she graciously asks.

You just smile._ "You're fuckin' awesome, Luna."_


	4. Rita

**If you thought the last chapter was gross, wait until you read this one. Insert J Jonah Jameson laughing gif.**

* * *

The Dr. Pepper is the only the third best thing you've had in your mouth today. It's wonderful to imagine, considering good things don't happen like this a lot.

And yet, here you are, walking down the hallway with a shit eatin' grin on your face thanks to having made love to _four _girls you thought the world of today. _Four! _One would have been well enough. Lynn would have been sweet victory, Luna would have been the time of your life, Luan: it's no joke that you loved her. And Jordan is just too good for this world…

Your happy reverie is only sort of perturbed by your phone buzzing, and it shows you have a text message from Lisa. It simply reads:

_Great work with Luna. I'll admit I'm a bit perplexed with your fascination with human feet, but as the kids say: "Whatevskis."_

_Now on to Leni and Lori. They should be home any moment. Until then, take some time to relax._

_Oh, and fuck you, Coke is better. :middle_finger:_

You also loved Lisa. Kid was gonna go places someday. With that thought, you try to return to walking on sunshine, but a very disheartening noise comes within earshot, stopping you dead in your tracks.

Crying.

It comes from the bathroom at the end of the hall, and you carefully sneak your way to the door to have a listen. You can hear the shower running, but it doesn't manage to muffle the tears from a woman inside. Lisa said Leni and Lori weren't home though, so who could it be?

Oh god… Did having sex with one of these girls put them into a spiraling depression?!

You won't be able to live with yourself if that is the case, and even if it's not, something could be wrong. So you cautiously knock on the door, asking if the person inside is okay.

For a moment, the crying stops, and then you hear that shower water stop running. A few seconds later, footsteps make their way to the door, and then the knob begins twisting. It opens up to reveal Rita Loud, who has her curvy self covered in a towel. It's disappointing for you to feel so horny seeing her like this, especially knowing that something is awry, but she is pretty freaking gorgeous. Her daughters got their good looks from somewhere, after all.

Even so, the puffy bags from her teary eyes bring you to form, and you meet her with concern as she addresses you. "Lincoln's friend, are you alone?" she worriedly asks.

You tell her with some confusion that you are, and she peeks her head out the crack of the door to check and see if that is really the case.

"Is Lincoln still with the girls?" she asks.

You answer yes, and she sighs, almost like she'll regret her next words.

"I- I need to ask a big favor of you. And I'm really sorry that I do," she tells you. You insist that you'll do what you can to help her, but she doesn't seem any prouder to hear that. "Uhm, will you please come in here? And shut the door behind you," she requests.

Jesus, you know full well where this is going to end up, and you question whether or not you might actually be a terrible human being. But she says she needs help, so hey… Maybe you can be the guy for the job. That's what you tell yourself at least as you follow her into the restroom, and you close the door as she instructed.

She lets out a heavy sigh as she sits on the toilet, wincing with discomfort as she does. "Okay, so… I know this is a little… inappropriate. But I'm at my wit's end here," she proceeds. "But it's my breasts…"

Yup, this definitely will go where you know it will go. You're a monster.

"See, I stopped breastfeeding the new baby a few days ago, but… my breasts just won't stop making milk! It hurts so much trying to take care of it, and my pumps are broken," she tells you.

You kind of want to make a snarky remark about her having so many damn kids, but whatever. Rita has always been super awesome to you, just like the rest of her family, so you hear her out. Because you're an awful person who knows what you're going to do to really help her before all is said and done, even though she's fucking married to an awesome guy and is the mother of your best friend whose sisters you're already impregnating.

You aren't going to question an expert at maternity though, so you simply ask what you can do to help her instead. And that's when she gets really skittish.

"Well, uhm… I know this is asking a lot. _A lot, a lot…_ But, well… Could you squeeze my breasts for me?"

Your eyes widen with a stupor. You've heard some very unexpected things today, but this… This has to take the cake.

"I've been trying to do it myself, but it hurts. I just feel so uncomfortable. Please. I know this isn't easy, but I'm going crazy here!" she exclaims, and as she does, you see the towel around her chest develop two wet circles. She notices what's going on, and rolls her eyes with a groan. "See what I mean?!"

Your shoulder devil tells you to rip off her towel and squeeze them tig ol' bitties until they squirt all over the place, but you have some conscious left. One that tells you to consider the fact that, you've already done some questionable things today. And you'll do more when Leni and Lori arrive. But this? And knowing what it could lead up to? It just feels wrong. She's married, and Lynn Sr. has been like a second father to you. Hell, Rita has been like a second mom! And just imagine what Lincoln will think if he ever finds out… It's already gonna be tough telling him you're the father of his tenteen new nieces and nephews…

So… you tell her how you feel.

She frowns, desperation becoming obvious in her voice and gait. "Lynn will understand! We already have an open relationship!" she tells you. "How do you think we've managed to stay together for so long?"

Well, that was subtle.

"And Lincoln will never know. Just, please. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I wasn't- _Ah!"_

Her breast pain gets the better of her, and she can't resist the temptation to disrobe her towel, revealing her naked body to you. Even after twelve kids, she still looks really, _really _good. Her thickness suits her well, and she's recently shaven in a few places~

And then you see her bosom. They're swollen and the nipples are leaking with milky discharge, so you can understand how she must really be in some legitimate pain. Even worse though… you like what you see. You like how big and juicy they are, and in a sick sort of way, you want to keep watching her nipples squirt out milk. Like nectar… like cum, even…

No, no! It's wrong! You can't do it! You tell her you're sorry and that you'll be going now to go find her some other help, but she takes you by the wrist, pulling you back to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

Goddamnit. The one time you're _not_ trying to get laid…

"Please?" she simply says, her voice shaky, her eyes watery, her nipples still draining.

God_damnit. _You finally relent, telling her that you will help her. She doesn't seem thrilled either, but at the very least, she's content knowing she'll find some relief here as she timidly makes her way back over to the shower. As she reaches up to turn on the faucet and let the water run, you stare at her body. Her skin is so fair and dainty, almost like she's taken time to bathe in a fountain of youth. The way her breast is only a little visible to you from her armpit is enough to get your dick twitching again, but what really gets you hard is when your eyes wander down her back and to her bottom.

Gosh, her butt is so big. And certainly not in a bad way. No, you love how soft and firm it must be, almost like you could rest your head on it like a pillow. Of course, you'd rather rest your face on it, but~

Son of a bitch. You're going to end up fucking her. You just know it.

It's a very terrible problem to have, one you'll certainly lose all sorts of sleep over later tonight. But you trooper through the guilt and anxiety to make your way over to her, just anticipating her direction.

She takes a deep breath, and positions herself over the shower with her hands pressed against cold porcelain as she readies herself for what she's asked you to do: milk her breasts.

"Okay. I'm ready, I think," she says to you.

You think the same thing as you take your own deep breath, then try to discreetly fix your boner into your waistband as you take your place behind her, slowly and carefully wrapping your arms around her so that you can get your hands over her boobs. _"Like this?" _you ask, making sure she'll be okay.

She only mutters an affirming "Mhm" as she bites on her bottom lip like a horse's bit.

Then, you squeeze. Not hard, just enough to alleviate some of her swelling. Milk begins secreting from her breasts, hitting the shower tile below only to be washed away by the water. It's a shame it has to go to waste, but that only bothers you to a fraction compared to the way Rita moans with discomfort.

"_I'm not hurting you, am I?"_

She takes a moment. "Only a little. Trust me, this is helping a lot," she assures you, and then she turns to look back to your face from corner of her eye for a moment. "Thank you, Lincoln's friend."

Seeing that the two of you are going to be able to trust in one another now with a new science of understanding, you resume massaging her breasts, carefully rubbing and squeezing them to coax the milk out of her breasts. It only spurts out in little squirts, like the spritzers of a sprinkler, but it must be better than keeping it all inside. It has to be. The way Rita's moans change from something of burdened pains into calls of pleasure tells you so, transforming the awkward air around you into something much more intimate.

"You can squeeze a little harder," she tells you, and so you do. You grope her tits a little firmer, causing more and more milk to spurt from her nipples. You get so caught up in making sure that you're doing well helping her tits though, that you don't really realize the way she's grinding her butt against your crotch until her moans quiet down into subtle, drawn out mewls.

She pauses her sweet grinding against your throbbing manhood, looking back to you with those blue eyes again. The pain that was in them before has been extinguished, but a new flame of desire has ignited in them. And all the fears that once controlled you? Now they can't get to you at all.

"I told you Lynn and I have an open relationship, right?"

She did.

"Well… I want to thank you him for helping me then," she tells you, wrapping her arm around your head to pull you in for a loving kiss.

You caress her breasts down to her sides as you put all of your compassion into the kiss, preparing for the love you'll make to her once you disengage. She makes for a change of plans as you break away though, smiling at you. "Come in here. The water is fine," she instructs.

Seconds later, your naked body is joining hers in the shower, and you find your hard cock dangling over her asscrack as she arches for you, rubbing her pussy with her fingers to get it ready for what's to come. "Are you ready?"

You answer by placing your hands around her hips, aiming your dick for her hole. With one careful, swift motion, you're able to sheathe your girth inside of her velvety tunnel, causing both of you to shudder with pleasure. Slowly, you inch in and out of her, only fully relenting yourself outside for a moment before fully committing to pleasing her.

Like her daughters before her, she escapes into the relaxing world of pleasure as you love her gently. You're not some rabid dog with the way you slide in and out of her, no. You're taking your time and doing it well, judging your performance on the way her moans escape her.

Things sail more than smoothly for the while, so you increase your speed. At least until you hear her let out a bit of a discomfited groan. "My girls are acting up again," she says, taking you by your wrist to direct it back to her lactating breast. You follow her lead with the other hand as well, making sure to massage both mammaries, squeezing them and causing the milk to actually _shoot _out, cascading the walls with the stuff.

"Ahh!" she squeals, but from the way she thrust her own pelvis back onto yours, you know it was a cry of ecstasy. You're doing a good job fucking and milking this milf, and you're taking satisfaction in that. So much so that… you don't feel very guilty about staring at her other assets.

Sure, her milky tits are great. They're fantastic. But her booty is just as scrumptious. And being a woman of experience, added to the chance of being in the shower, you grow a little curious about how she might react to some experimentation…

You start by taking a hand off her chest, maneuvering it down to grope her buttcheek. You can tell she likes it, so you brave a little further with only your thumb, carefully rubbing her sphincter with just the tip of it. She only slows her hunching for a second, as if to acknowledge its presence, but then goes back into full swing. "Do you wanna fuck my ass, Lincoln's friend?"

"_Yes, Mrs. Loud."_

"Take it. Let me have that cock."

She wants you to take control? Fine. You will. So you pull yourself out of her pussy, wrapping one arm around her collar as you use your free hand to guide your penis against her asscrack, rubbing it up and down until you prod her tushy hole with the tip. Before you fully insert the shaft inside, you press her against the shower wall, getting her tits to smoosh against its cold, wet surface. You imagine the way it must feel against her tender, dripping breasts, and the way she shivers with almost an orgasmic whimper tells you that you've made a good call.

So in you go, right into her ass. You're careful of course, taking your time and making sure the two of you are comfortable with your long rod being in there. But once you're certain you're doing her more good than discomfort, you inch the little big guy in and out, feeling her rectum tightly squeeze the bliss from your scepter.

Her asshole feels just as wonderful as her cunt, if not better. It's tighter, but the shower water and slick girlcum from her pussy fucking makes it easy to navigate her hidden passage. Luckily, she seems to be having fun too, because she plays with herself and sticks her tongue out as her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Keep fucking my ass, Lincoln's friend. Keep fucking me until you're ready to blow."

You decide to play dirty too, ravaging the hole harder as you ask her where she wants all that load.

"I want you to cum all over my tits. Let me milk you the way you milked me," she answers before turning back to kiss you one more time. Like before, you put everything you have into the passionate kiss, all while fucking her harder and harder until you've reached your peak. The time has come for you to finish, and the prospect of busting a nut all over this gorgeous women's magnificent breasts is too much to deny.

You disengage from one another and she drops to her knees. She squeezes her tits together once more, offering you a full view of the way they lactate all over the place. It shouldn't be as hot as it is, but you love the way white stuff shoots out of them, and it makes it that much easier for you to intensely jerk your cock just inches away from her face.

Good for you though, she intends to give you a helping hand. "Let me taste that motherfucker," she quips with a sexy little laugh, and without really even easing into it, she puts it in her mouth to suck on it, even after she had it in her ass and pussy. Her tongue feels great rolling around your pulsating, edging cock, almost like she's drinking from her favorite bottle. And it's so hot the way she caresses her own tit while she keeps sucking you off. This sensational feeling won't last long because of how hot it is, but you sure as the sun enjoy it while it lasts.

Her nipple keeps leaking leche as she rubs it, and she smiles with a new thought. "Here we go. I know what to do," she simply says as she engulfs your member for one last hardy suck before placing it between her girls, as she called them. The feeling of hot shower water bouncing off your skin combined with the glorious churning of two lactating breasts rubbing up and down against your dick is something your feeble mind could only barely imagine up until this point, but now that it's happening… You feel complete. This is what an orgasm is supposed to feel like.

In what has to be the greatest release in human history, you almost absent mindedly begin firing away at her with your semen. It catches her cheek, her chin, her lip… but it mostly just gets all over her chest. _All over._ The only thing keeping you from hobbling over with weakness is taking her by her sleek blonde hair, holding on for dear life as cum after cum plasters her skin, just like her hot breast milk leaks on yours. The final blow comes from the way she sucks hard on the tip one last time, slurping to get every remaining drop from your balls.

With a pop of her lips, she lets out a sigh of relief. "Wow… That was really good. I always had a feeling you'd grow up to be a stud," she flirts as she uses her finger tip to play with a strand of your remaining juice. The smile stays on her face as the hot shower water rains down on the both of you, washing away the sticky white fluids you both had to offer each other. And as your dick begins to deflate, you smile and sigh too.

It was almost good enough to forget you still have two other hot blondes to fuck.


	5. Leni

**Chapter 5. **

**This one isn't very fetishy. So all you losers can sigh with relief knowing this cringey pervert still writes the best vanilla stuff.**

"So far, so good," Lisa says to you. After your relaxing shower (and engaging in the act of coitus with her mother), you found yourself checking up on little Lisa, since you assumed she'd want a status report anyway. Luckily enough, she seems to have forgiven you for not inseminating Lynn Jr, and she doesn't seem very perturbed by the fact that you fucked her mom either. So that's all good, considering what she threatened to do to your balls earlier.

"I don't foresee your aphrodisiac wearing off soon, but just to be safe, you shouldn't waste any time seducing Leni and Lori when they come back home."

First you ask when that will be, and she shrugs in response. "Last I heard Lori was at a tournament qualifier, and Leni was at the mall. It's hard to say when they'll be back, but should they fail to return home before too long, I have methods to quicken the process."

Well, that's good to know. As nice as it is to get a little break from all the sex with beautiful women like Luan and Rita, you feel almost addicted to it too. It's so fun, and it feels so damn good. It's a shame today won't last forever. But oh well.

Something about that gets your mind going. You remember Lisa mentioning a surprise reward of you did well today. You mention this to her, hoping to get a hint at least on what it might be. Lisa just blushes though, visibly trying to act like she isn't taken back by you asking. "It- It's a surprise. And don't count your chickens before they hatch! You already failed me with Lynn. Do _not _let the same happen with Lori and Leni… You should have fulfilled any unusual desires to ejaculate outside of wombs by now," she says, totally throwing shade at you for what you've done to Lynn, Jordan, and Rita today.

So worth it though.

"And don't even ask about whether or not I have another aphrodisiac for you."

Shit. Okay, then.

The nine year old prodigy perks up though upon seeing some new activity on her security monitor. She hurries to it, and her eyes widen with the new sight she sees. It makes you curious, and a little anxious even. Had Lincoln come home with the younger girls? Was it Pop Pop and Myrtle? Were you going to have to fuck Myrtle?

You finally ask what it is that has Lisa acting this way, and she takes a big gulp before fixing her glasses. "Well, uhm… Leni has brought some friends over," she begins.

Oh shit. Good or bad? Was it Miguel? You weren't fucking him. Was it other Leni? The fat one? No thanks to her either…

You hurry to the monitor too, and that's when you see her… Leni Loud.

She's a goddess. She honestly is. No one so sweet and loving should be as beautiful, as sexy as her. The way her breasts bounce with every giddy gallop, the way her buttcheeks and panties occasionally show off from the hemline of her gown when she curtsies… all complemented by the cherry on top that is her attitude. You imagine her smiling as you fuck her in all the ways you want and like, and unlike other girls, she won't complain or make you feel ostracized. She'll just take in stride with the knowledge that you love her.

But your heart practically stops when you see who she is with. Fiona, the thickest girl in all of Royal Woods, and Becky, the ginger with a reputation for being a really cool chick and a really good fuck. At least that's what Chaz told you. And Bobby. And well, Jackee too. Even Sam if you remember correctly.

The point is, these three sirens would be titans on their own. But together? The three of them? You may not make it to lay with Lori.

You can just barely hear their conversation from the monitor…

"Shut up! You're such a slut!" Becky tells Fiona.

The brunette shrugs. "What can I say? I couldn't choose between smoothie guy and burger guy, so I just let them both have me in the back room."

They laugh at that, but Leni sighs. "You guys are always bragging about sex stuff! I wish I could find the right guy to do it with me…"

Lisa eyes you, kind of nodding with approval like she knows what's up. You just don a confident little smile, thinking to yourself how today will be her lucky day.

"Hey, don't rush it. You don't have to be a giant whore like Becky to have fun," Fiona jokes, earning her a laugh from Leni and a glare from the ginger.

She just rolls her eyes though. "Alright, I've got a fun idea. You still have Twister, right?" she asks Leni, who thinks it over.

"Mr. Drizzle didn't say anything about tornadoes on the weather this morning. But I don't see what's fun about those?"

Her two friends just brush it off before Becky takes her by her arm. "I mean the game Twister, Leni. Just follow me to the basement," she instructs, and the three beautiful girls make their way in that direction.

Lisa then looks to you, and you look back to her, seeing the look of intent on her face as she nods like Thanos after the snap.

"You know what to do."

….

You fix your collar and take a sigh of relief before opening the door to the Loud house basement, and you hear the sound of fucking Taylor Swift's newest song playing over the cackling of teenage girl laughter as you open it to head down the stairs. Your cock is already hard with the thought that you'll be engaging with not only the lovely Leni Loud, but two of her beautiful friends as well. Hopefully they'll understand why you blow inside of Leni and not them, but eh, you'll cross that bridge when you come to it,

Come… heh heh.

Your foot descends the final step of the stairs, but the girls don't notice you with just how much fun they're having playing their game of Twister. It's pretty awesome seeing them so happy and all, and it's even more awesome the way their nubile bodies are contorted over one another as Leni tries to use her bare foot (_yummy_) to try and spin the spinner, maybe sort of showing her green and white striped panties from her gown (_yummier_). She loses her balance though, and the three girls come piling down over one another, all laughing over the fun they're having playing this party game at seven in the evening for whatever reason.

Finally, it's Leni to notice you first, cheerfully greeting you with, "Oh, hi Lincoln's friend!"

She just smiles all sweet and innocent like while Becky and Fiona practically undress you with their thirsty eyes, but that's okay. It's not like you aren't doing the same to them.

Becky is pretty petite, but that's more than okay. You've heard redheads are freaky, and you're eager to find out for yourself. Fiona is very voluptuous, and that's awesome. Her tits and ass might even be bigger than Rita's maybe.

And Leni… gosh… she's just perfect. Body, mind, and soul. Which oddly makes it even hotter to think about defiling her and her virgin innocence.

"Don't just sit there, Len. Introduce us to your friend!" Fiona tells her.

She giddily chuckles. "Oh, right. Guys, this is Lincoln's friend! He's totes awesome!"

"And totes cute," Becky comments, basically letting out a sexy meow with the way she shamelessly ogles at you. Damn, you probably don't even need Lisa's potion to get lucky with this tramp.

_I hope she's clean…_

It's a pretty great confidence booster seeing the two guests staring at you with hungry eyes, but honestly, it's hardly as distracting as the way Leni looks to you. She's so timid and bashful, almost like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher. You promise yourself you'll be gentle with her~

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Fiona speaks up. "Why don't we let Lincoln's friend here play a game with us?"

Confused, Leni answers, "What game?"

Becky sinisterly smiles as she looks to you. "A game of Twister, of course."

Leni just giggles again, lightly slapping herself on the head as she gets it now. "Oh, obvi! Sure! I'd love to play with you!" she tells you directly, all while wearing her usual sweet mirth.

The girls then all stand up to make some room for you as they ready themselves for the game, and Becky asks you if you're ready. You tell her you are, and then she gets to spinning.

"Right foot, red," she commands you, and you honorably do as she says as you place your foot on the spot. SImple enough start. But then you see they way her and Fiona exchange an almost devious look at one another, and you realize this game won't be so simple after all.

Not like that wasn't already a foregone conclusion.

They direct their gazes to Leni, who is the only one oblivious to what's going on. "Okay Leni, you're turn."

She claps. "Yay!"

"Right hand, green," Becky says, and Leni is careful as she thinks over where to begin. "Hmm," she thoughtfully hums as she puts her hand to her chin, and she decides to bend over to get a good study of the spots on the mat, offering you and her friends a better view than one that was already seemingly perfect. She finally decides on her spot though, and begins to kneel down to set it there.

"Now wait," Fiona stops her. "You can't get on your knees. That's cheating."

"Yeah, you have to stay bent over," Becky agrees, the randy devil.

At first Leni is perplexed, but she doesn't argue as she fixes herself into the proper position with her butt in the air, her breasts dangling, and her bubbly face sneaking a look at you. God, she's so loveable.

And hot.

All good things are worth waiting for though, so you bide your time as the other two girls decide on their next move. Who would go next? You can't be sure until they share another look of agreement, then looking to you. "Alright, hot stuff. Your turn again," Fiona says with a dastardly grin.

"Wait a second. You guys aren't playing?" Leni worriedly asks now.

"Oh, we might join in after bit. But for now, we'll just let you two play," the brunette explains.

These girls are too good for this world. Or, bad in the good way. Maybe they've decided to try and help Leni out with that whole, _'finding the right guy,' _like they were talking about. But you definitely won't bite these hands that feed you, especially when they belong to beautiful girls seemingly offering you the virginity of an angel.

So okay, you'll take another turn. But only after smiling in Leni's direction to show her just how neat you think she is, which earns you some blushing cheeks.

"Left foot, green," Becky states after the next spin, and you take your turn, finding yourself standing just over Leni a moment later. It doesn't matter which way she tries to move, you still feel her very pheromones getting to you, making your little guy chubbier with every second. She can turn left to have her butt against you, or right to have her face… but it doesn't matter. Both are glorious.

Becky spins her spinner again, and for a moment, the two ladies watching just look at the spinner with conflicted expressions. They turn to whisper to one another, then seemingly come to an agreement on whatever it is they discussed. Probably something to do with how Becky nonchalantly blows on the arrow…

"Uh, left foot blue!"

Leni thinks about her position thus far, butt up, hand down. It might be a little tricky to get her foot where she needs it here of all places, so she decides her best course of action is to a actually bend over backwards as if she is crab walking. Yup. Genius.

She gets it to where he proper appendages are where they need to be though, and you don't have a problem with it at all. As long as she's comfortable, awesome. And if she smiles despite the fact her panties are quite visible with the way she's all bow legged now? That's fine too. That's fine too.

Fiona and Becky just keep enjoying the view as the ginger spins again. "Alright, Lincoln's friend. Right hand, blue."

Well… now things might get a little complex. It would seem that the only way you're going to be able to really get your hand where you need it to be is to get down to Leni's level and, well… pretty much get on top of her. The idea makes you a little anxious at first, and the other girls laugh it up as they begin to tease you about it…

"Oooo! Watch out!"

"Look how close he wants to get to you!"

Leni just blushes and retains her skittish little smile as you get into position, hovering over her now. Your faces are only inches apart, and if you dipped down enough, you could feel her breasts against your chest. You could touch her crotch with your bulge…

"Left foot, yellow."

Leni seems so gosh darn nervous. This isn't like the other girls. They had experience with love making, they probably didn't have much expectations past the action itself. But this girl? Maybe she had no idea what to expect from 'sex stuff.' Maybe she was just more happy thinking of the two of you together.

Well, okay, maybe you mistake her fatigue for nervousness. But there seem to be many maybe's associated with Leni Loud.

"Is it cheating if I hold on to him? My arm is getting tired," she complains.

"Not at all! You do what you have to do," Becky tells her with a sultry tone in her voice. The horny bitch.

Maybe it was both, because she sort of bites her lip all cutesy like as she looks to your face again. "I hope you don't mind," she says, and you assure her that you don't at all before letting her wrap her free arm around you for support.

As the two of you take comfort in looking to each other's eyes, doing your best to kind of try and ignore the fact that her tits are pressing against your chest and your boner keeps hitting her, Fiona and Becky go back to whispering to each other. The secrecy and pretense all finally comes to a head though as they finally make a real move...

"Left hand... Leni."

Your face turns a little red, but Leni just gets puzzled. "Me? Are you sure you're reading the spinny thing right?" she asks Becky, causing Fiona to face palm and the redhead to roll her eyes.

Before they can say anything more though, you decide to take it upon yourself to show Leni just how the rest of this game will go, as you passionately look into her eyes before meeting her lips with a kiss. It's seems to take her a bit by surprise at first, but she doesn't question you. In fact, she just allows herself to wrap her arms around you, returning the kiss with the same love and energy.

"That is _so _addy addy bang bang," Fiona comments as they watch on.

You only disengage from each other's lips for a moment to meet her kawaii little smile, but after that, you resume kissing each other, and you're pleasantly surprised to find how she takes the lead by slipping her tongue into your mouth. The other girls just happily, hornily voyeur on as you two continue swapping spit, but you decide to take it even further as you reach your hands up to grope her chest.

"Ah, my titties!" she chirps so giddily as you feel her up, happy to make her happy (as well as feel some rockin' boob). It's not milking like her mother's, but that's more than okay. It won't stop you from trying to suck on them anyway.

You're careful as you lower her collar to reveal her succulent breasts, and you simply stare in awe for a bit as your cock aches in your pants. If Leni's nervous, she's nervous. But she seems excited too with the way she just smiles as you admire her naked chest. "Do you like them?"

_"I love them."_

"Awww!" Becky lets out at your loving response, but the sentimentality of the situation is ebbed a bit in favor of the amorousness as they watch you kiss and suck on Leni's perfect pink nipples. She mewls with pleasure as she runs her tender fingers through your hair, savoring the feeling just as you savor her fleshy taste.

But foreplay can only last so long, and you can only take so much pleasure in sucking her tits. It's all meant to build up for more, and you're sure to let Leni see this as you ghost your hand down to her cunny. "Unf~" she moans as you tickle her private from her cotton panties, making them damper and wetter with the more you rub against it.

The other two girls practically water at the mouth the same way you do as you suck on her breasts, eager to see just how you will take things with their virgin friend. It gets to the point where Becky can't help herself though, and she makes it known just how much she likes this.

"Are you gonna eat her pussy?" she asks, earning her a little playful smack on the arm from Fiona.

Leni's euphoric bliss is halted by her comment as she stops you. "What do you mean?! Why are you going to eat Cliff?!" she worriedly clamors.

No, no, no Leni. No. It's just up to you to show her what her friends mean now…

You ease your way down to her crotch, getting inches away from it as you brave forward and reveal her cooter from her panties. Its sopping pink lips are so gorgeous, and you decide to reward it for being so enticing by rubbing the labia with just your fingertips, making this girl moan for you like she's never moaned for anyone.

"Your muff is really cute, Len," Fiona comments as they keep watching, almost licking their lips at the sight of it.

"Th-thank you," she gets out as you prod it with just your fingertip. "But the muffler is actually Dad's, not mine."

Oh sweet Leni… you're going to fuck her silly. But first, her friends want to watch you lick her cunt, so you'll do just that for them. You start with just the tip of your tongue to test the waters, so to speak; because you know that even the prettiest of girls can have the fishiest of cooters. But you're pleasantly surprised to find that that is not the case here, thanks to Leni washing herself up with fine loofahs made from only natural fibers.

With the taste being much sweeter and tastier than you could have expected, you decide to dig in deep, practically fucking her with your tongue, making her let out a yelp. "Huah!" You can tell that you make her feel good from the way she whimpers and moans, all while grabbing hold of the hairs on your head as if to keep herself in some control with how amazing this must feel for her. And it's not so bad for you, either. You feel a strong sense of pride from being able to get her off, and the creamy nectar that secretes from her tunnel actually tastes pretty great as it cascades slowly into your mouth.

"Damn, she's really cumming!" you can hear Becky blurt out through Leni's orgasmic wails.

It's so great for her, and you all realize this… but now that's she cum, it's time for her to return the favor.

"You should give him head," Fiona suggests

"Yeah, blow on his dick," Becky agrees.

You break your mouth away from her puffy muff, looking to her face to see just how happy and sweaty you've made her. She laughs a little at you, but keeps smiling as she sits herself up. "Alright now. Do you want me to blow on your cock?" she sexily asks of you. Dang, she does have a pervy side, doesn't she?

You let her know that you really do want her to give her mouth to you, and she has you stand back up as she crawls on her knees over to your groin.

"Alright, I have to get a closer look for this," Becky says, and then she and Fiona both get on their knees as well to join Leni's side as she begins to free your cock from your trousers. It springs out with just as much vigor as it was able to for all her sisters (and her mom), and the three of them gasp with awe at the sight of your long, veiny member.

"Wow!" they all say, and then it's Fiona to press forward. "Alright Len, there he is. You know what to do."

Leni smiles as she wraps her delicate hand around the twitching shaft. "Yes I do," she proudly states, and that's when she leans forward to pucker her lips and…

Blow you. Like, actually blow. As in, she starts blowing on your dick like it needs cooled off or something.

Becky has to facepalm, and you and Fiona do your best not to laugh at the poor thing before she asks you, "Does that feel good, Linky's friend?"

For a moment, you all consider how to politely tell her that her technique could use a little work. Luckily for you though, Becky seems to formulate a good plan as she wraps a reassuring arm around her blonde friend. "Leni, you've got it all wrong," she begins with a sultry smile. "But maybe… maybe I can demonstrate the right way to do it for you. If that's okay with you, of course."

Your cheeks grow flushed as you anxiously anticipate Leni's reaction, but she just kind of timidly nods all while Fiona shakes her head. Becky ignores her though as she takes off her top, revealing her nubile breasts for you. While not as big or rounded as Leni's, they're still quite tantalizing, and you don't at all mind the way Becky coerces you into rubbing them as she takes hold of your cock to begin pumping it.

"You see Leni, it's all about eye contact. Eye contact… and breathing," she says before she wraps her tasty mouth around your cock. She gives it a few sucks while Leni and Fiona curiously and enviously look on before letting it out of her mouth with a _pop! _And then she looks into your eyes again. "The rest just comes naturally…"

As she proves, Becky is a professional. Her tongue does the right amount of sliding, rolling, and licking around your meat stick as she bobs her head back and forth on you. She keeps her hand on your shaft to help with the stroking, but only before releasing to rely on her mouth only as she firmly grabs your asscheeks, swallowing your dick whole for a hearty deepthroat before spitting you out again. Leni doesn't seem to mind too much that her friend is so eager to help, but Fiona seems to grow a little impatient as she clears her throat.

"Uhm, Becky? I think Leni has seen enough."

As she looks to her friends, she draws out one last suck before releasing you again, then she laughs. "Sorry I got carried away there, kemosabe." With that, she moves to the side to let Leni have at you again, and she's even nice enough to fix her blonde hair so that it won't get in the way. "He's all yours, babe. Show him what you're made of."

Leni seems a bit nervous as she takes grasp of your throbbing dick again, and you are nervous for her as she slowly hovers her mouth hole to your penis. But all of your nervousness and anxiety fades away as she gets to the dirty work, because Becky was right. It really must come naturally.

Her mouth feels so perfect around your dick, even better than Becky's, truthfully. She's much more gradual and gentle, but actually, it feels better with the way she goes about you, figuring you out like the stick shift to a buggy. She even figures out through her own curiosity that you like the way it feels to have your balls rubbed and cupped, and she even goes as far as to lick them and suck them as her friends cheer her on. "That a girl, Len!" "Yeah, suck him good!"

She frees you for a moment to jerk you off with her hand, smiling like a lark. "I hope you like it, Lincoln's friend. I totes wanna make you feel good."

You feel good enough that you could cum all over her pretty face and tits, but that would disappoint Lisa. No, sooner or later, you'll need to take her virginity. It's the only way you'll be able to give her your fruitful seed.

But Fiona has other plans…

"You should let him fuck your tits. That'd be totes hot," she suggests, and Becky nods in agreement.

"Yeah! Let him fuck your titties," she says as she decides to grab them and jiggle them around a little.

The veil of confidence that cast upon her wanes as she blushes again, unsure of her ability to make this work. She's a first timer, after all. But she swallows her fear as she wraps one hand around your cock, using her other to grab her boob and ready for some titfucking.

Boy, you feel sorry for her sometimes. She really means well, but she has a lot to learn. She makes that evident as she starts prodding the tip of your pecker into her boob, just kind of smooshing it against the nipple with a confused look on her face. "Am I doing this right?" she asks.

You assure her that it does feel okay, but no. This is not what titfucking is. Becky has to laugh into her hand again, but Fiona sighs. Then she scoots closer to you, lightly nudging Leni a few inches as she takes your cock from her. "I'll show you how it's done," she states. Then, she spits on your cock, rubbing it in a bit before putting it into her mouth. Probably to help keep it wet, probably because she's a little jealous that the others got turns, and definitely because Lisa gave you that potion. Regardless, you're quite happy to feed her your pipe. Big girls gotta eat, and her pie hole feels pretty fuckin' great as you wrap your hands around her head to actually fuck her mouth.

You thank god she doesn't have a gag reflex as you feel your dickhead against the back of her throat, making all those lovely choking noises before she spits you out to take a deep breath. Drool runs down to her scarf and shirt, and she strokes you off with her tongue panting before sucking on you a little more. At least until a jealous Becky intervenes.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing Leni how to give a boobjob?"

"I don't think I want plastic surgery," Leni says, admiring her bosom.

Fiona rolls her eyes, then frees your dick. "Just a sec," she says before taking off her shirt to reveal her big bouncy titties. Definitely the biggest among the three, and certainly the most fuckable. Which you fortunately get to find out for yourself as Fiona spits between them, lubing them up for your dick as she wraps them around it to begin rubbing up and down. Her cushiony tits are the smoothest, most unique fuck you've had all day. You know it doesn't offer her much physical pleasure, but you can't really let it bother you much with how great it feels and how hot she looks doing it.

Then she gets frisky, doing her best to catch the tip of your cock with her tongue with every tug back and forth. Then she does the same with her lips, practically sucking you off just as she rides you. It feels so fucking good, almost too good. At this rate, you're not sure how much longer you can last. It doesn't help that you notice Becky making her moves on Leni now, starting by sliding her hand down to her crotch, progressing with planting a sucking kiss in her nipple, and then moving her lips up to meet Leni's with a very hot and tonguey kiss. You're going to pop soon, you just know it. It's best to stop Fiona now (despite it being the best feeling ever) so you can pervade Leni's pussy like you promised.

But it's kind of hard to stop the presses though when she takes it upon herself to speak up with an excitable, "I wanna try!"

Fiona doesn't hand you off so easily though. She takes her time tit riding you a little more before offering some friendly handie tugs and a couple kisses, and then she moves over. "All yours, hun."

The second oldest Loud sister cheerfully hops back over, wasting little time to shove her face back onto your beat red girth. She's faster and hungrier than before, and you trick yourself into believing that she knows you're close to cumming. She goes so fast because she's actually an evil, thirsty genius who only plays dumb to get what she wants! That's also why she plays with herself while sucking on you. Sure, because it feels good, but also because she knows you'll watch and that it will just turn you on even harder!

Okay, you're probably wrong. But your horny, pervy mind likes to think about it because that's hot. Not as hot as the way she slowly unsheathes you from her mouth though, sort of slapping you against her cheek a bit before positioning you in between her boobs with Becky's help.

"This is so hot," the redhead comments as she watches you slide up and down between her perfect breasts, all while Fiona plays with herself like a nasty voyeur. These girls are criminally sexy, and if it weren't for Leni, you would not be able to keep your eyes off them. But Leni is just so enchanting the way she pleasures your cock with all parts of her perfect body. Her pretty mouth, her soft hands, her gorgeous breasts…

You know her pussy has to be the best. It's never been tainted before, so it will be super tight as you become the man to deflower it. Just thinking about that puts your balls into a brewing, twitching frenzy, and between that, Fiona's masturbating, Becky's sluttiness, and Leni's wonderful boobjob…

Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuuck~_

You can't hold back anymore. Like Elsa, you let it go all over the place, slinging your icing all over Leni's face and tits as she keeps pumping the cum out of you. "Ahh!" she squeals, but she keeps pumping despite her surprise and confusion. The other two girls gasp and laugh, amused that she was able to make you cum so much all over her. There's finally pause as your aching dick is freed from her titties' clutch, and she just kind of looks at herself to make sense of this mess you've made.

"Oh man, he came everywhere!" Fiona laughs.

Becky just kind of smiles as she gawks and wraps her hands back around Leni's semen coated breasts, and she too laughs as she slaps and plays with them for a bit. "I bet it fucking tastes good," she tells everyone, unabashedly whorish before she proves it by scooping up some with her finger and eating it. She really savors the taste as she closes her eyes and sucks on her finger, humming "Mmm, mmm!" before releasing it and smiling wide. "Ahh!"

You're definitely getting Becky's number after this.

Leni meets her with some confusion before putting her attention on some of the goo running down her cheek. "What is this stuff?" she asks as she takes some and smells it.

"That's jizz, Leni. That's the stuff that gets girls pregnant," Fiona explains.

"Yeah, and boys love watching girls eat it. They think it's really hot," Becky adds before looking to you. "Isn't that right, big guy?"

You certainly don't argue with her, and you're patient with Leni as she follows up with another question. "Well, I don't really _feel _pregnant. Did we do something wrong?"

Before either of her friends can be snippy or snarky you explain to her that you would have to cum inside of her pee bug, and that you would be more than happy to show her how it's done after she cleans herself of all your jack off.

"Well, I guess that could be fun," she says to you, offering a kawaii smile before Becky starts rubbing some of the semen into her tit.

"You heard him, you should clean up first. Let me help you," she says. Then, she scoops up some more of your jizz, raising it up to Leni's mouth so she can suck it off her finger. She obeys like a good girl, being sure to get it all before Becky takes her finger out. "Do you like it?" she asks.

"It tastes like gravy," Leni shamelessly says, which makes you and Becky smile.

"Good," is all she responds with before licking some off her chest, being sure to suck on her nipple a little before bringing her cummy mouth to Leni's face. It gets your cock to start hardening up again watching her shotgun your seed into her mouth with some French kissing, and Leni seems to like it too with the way she rubs herself.

Fiona just watches on with some incredulousness for a bit until Becky calls her out. "Come on, Fi. Cum is fun," she teases as she takes her by her wrist to force her into groping Leni's caulked boob.

She winces, but doesn't let go. "You are such a spaz," she curses, but Becky knows better than to engage. Instead, she just goes back to lick up cum from Leni, knowing full well that sooner or later, she'll join just to keep from getting FOMO. "Ugh, whatever," she groans before following her lead, bringing her face to Leni's nipple to flick her tongue around it before fully sucking some of the leche off. You're not sure if she keeps going forward because she likes the taste or because she wants to be included, but she dutifully helps clean Leni of all your jizz, being sure to offer kisses to the blonde to help her eat some of it too.

Watching the three gorgeous girls feed each other jizz is the hottest thing your eyes have ever beheld, and it's all made even better with the way all three girls make room to finger Leni's sopping pussy. It's practically leaking cum at this point, and you haven't even brought your penis to her yet. 'Yet' being the key word here. Because thanks to their amazing display of sluttiness and Lisa's potion, your wang is as hard as a prosthetic leg once again. And once the girls are sure they've cleaned every last drop of jizz off Leni's face and body, they take notice of him dangling inches away from their faces.

"Hi again, Mr. Wiener," Leni flirts as she bites her bottom lip.

Becky and Fiona both smirk. "What do you say, Len. Are you ready for some sex stuff?" she asks.

"Yay!" she exuberantly squeals before donning a face of confusion. "So, what do I do?"

You take it upon yourself to answer for her, telling her just what to do with love and intent in your tone before having her position herself on her hands and knees. You've had enough fun with her boobs today. You wanna see some of her booty too~

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Linky's friend. I just want you to fuck me good. Like other girls."

_'Like other girls'_ she says… It's that very statement there that makes you realize it won't be very much fun for Becky and Fiona to just watch. So you tell them they need to get down on their hands and knees too, and they meet you with charmed affirmation as they obediently surrender to your will.

"You're too nice, Lincoln's friend," Becky flirts as she takes position.

"Fine, I guess," Fiona says, trying to play it cool like her pussy isn't totally wet too.

Three perfect asses raised up in the air with juicy wet slits ready for the taking… this is good. They're all very nice, Fiona's thickness and tsundere attitude, Leni's cheerful wonder and super model figure, Becky's shameless thirst complimenting her petite body. But you really do love Leni. There's no denying it. And it's because of that that you will give her pleasure first, planting your cock slowly inside of her tight, nectarful hole. You see the way she clenches her fists and twitches her toes while you take her virginity, and you imagine she must be cringing. You ask her if she's okay to keep going, and she nods with a bit of a purr. "Totes."

Okay then, she likes it. If that's true, then you'll go a little faster. Her secretions make that easy for you, and with how invigorating her body is, you find the determination to inch quicker with how you stuff her. She lets out more moans of pleasure as you take hold of her hips, really putting your force into your thrusts. Moans that tell you she must like this sex stuff after all~

Becky likes what she sees from her friend's panting face, and she can't help but try to steal more kisses from her. You can't really blame the slut though, Leni is too beautiful not to take such an opportunity with.

Fiona doesn't seem too amused with being left out though, so when the other girls disengage, she takes Leni by her chin to coerce her into a sloppy kiss of her own.

Watching the three girls taking turns kissing just as they did when they feasted on your cum puts you into sexual hyperdrive, and you find yourself hunching Leni's round ass harder than you ever intended with raw, animal instinct. It feels really fucking good, and you can tell she does too with the way she keeps squealing and dripping girlcum down your thighs, but you are far from finished. No, you're in this for the long run.

You decide to give Leni a break, unsheathing yourself from her and giving her a quick slap on the ass. "Ah! What was that for?!"

"Because you've been a bad girl," Becky says in the sexiest mewl you have ever heard.

"I have?" she questions, unsure of what's going on.

"Yes, you have," Fiona asserts, but she begins kissing her again before she can really argue more. She breaks her lips away eventually, and asks, "Do you like this?"

She's sweaty, her hair is messy, and red blotches cover her skin from all her virgin pussy being pounded. Not to mention she has been accused to being a bad girl! And yet, she smiles. "I _love _it," she admits as she slides her fingers up to her cunt to try and satiate some of the aching left when you stopped fucking her.

Becky catches this from her eye. "Look how naughty you are touching yourself. You can't get enough, can you?" she teases.

Leni blushes. "I can't help it! It feels really good!"

The redhead smirks at this like she's about to go full on Catra on her Glimmer. "Well, if you really want to feel good, let me help you," she suggests. Leni's eyes widen at that prospect, but before either of you two can fight, Becky pretty much shoves you out of the way so she can have a gander at Leni's sweet ass. Her mouth waters like a Looney Tune villain as she stares at the sticky, slimy flower dripping before her, and then she makes her way in, matching her mouth with the muff just as you did before.

"Ahhh!" Leni yelps, the sudden sensation of tongue inside of her being too much too fast.

These two will have fun together, and that's super hot. Great, wonderful. But now you and Fiona are left with untouched, unsatisfied sexes. So as Becky goes to town eating from Blondie's fish market, you two meet eyes, and you offer her a cheesy, horny grin. To which she just rolls her eyes. "You better make me get off, or I'm telling everyone your dick is little."

Fair enough. With that in mind, you guide your muscle along her slit, teasing it by rubbing the tip up and down to see how wet she is. Shit, she's like a swimming pool down there. "Stop messing around and stick it in," she barks, trying to hide how red her face is.

Alright, alright… you might be an asshole, but even you know when to be nice. So you do as the lovely lady asks, poking her tunnel ever gently. She isn't as vocal as your favorite cinnamon roll, or at least she tries not to be, but her walls grip tight against your penis, and that in itself gives you the strength to keep pushing forward with the hopes that she feels as good as you do.

Pussies are the best. Fiona's feels magnificent with its greasy warmth, just as Leni and her three sisters' did before. And the lovely Girl Jordan, of course. You also love watching Becky dine on Leni's, causing her to squeal and moan and grab her own tits with pleasure. The only thing can seem to muffle her screams perhaps seems to be when Becky takes it upon herself to mount her, getting into a 69 position so she too can eat some flesh. Their two bodies clashing together like this is just the perfect thing to keep your pecker pulsating as you ravage Fiona, but it soon becomes a second distraction as something else catches your eye…

Asses are great too. Especially hers with how big and round and _thick_ it really is. You're hypnotized, and you lose control, grabbing hold of her cheeks as you fuck her harder. You squeeze, you spread, you stare at her winking pink butthole.

It sure is convenient that there just so happens to be some body oil over on a shelf, so fuck it, you pull out to run over and get it so you can lubricate that tiny sphincter with all sorts of the gunk. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asks, but you can't tell if she's angry or what because she's always got a bit of bitchiness in her tone. Oh well, only one way to find out.

You carefully feed your dick to her butt, pushing in and making her tense up. "Unnnf~" You just sort of idle it inside for a minute, and then slowly rub it back and forth, feeling her relax a bit as you motion along. "Ah, you are such- a pervert," she pants, but she doesn't complain. She just takes it in her ass like a good whore, grabbing onto the Twister mat to try and alleviate her excitement. You only make it worse for her though as you spit on your fingers and begin rubbing her cooter, being sure to keep it stimulated too in it's time of loving. The faster you play with it, the harder her butt constricts your wood.

You ask her if she's going to get off as you keep pounding her tushy, and belatedly, she forces out, "Fuck you, dude… _AHHH!"_

You feel her squirt on your leg, so yeah. Fuck you, dude.

You give it to her ass a little more slowly now, just kind of teasing your way out because it feels so amazing. However, you're greedy, and you want _all _of these girls today. That's why you fix your eyes on Becky, watching her as she tongue fucks Leni's pussy while getting her own rocks off on the other girl's face. She must not be doing too bad either, because Becky has to move her sweaty face away to catch her breath through some moaning. "Ooo, fuck Leni."

Her blue eyes meet yours, and you just nod to her, summoning her to take her place as your bitch. She smiles, and slides her tongue through her teeth as she rubs her fingers against Leni's swollen muff. She only keeps it company for a moment longer though, because she then dismounts from Leni, only taking a moment to look to her face before crawling over to you. The blonde's face is cascaded with sweat and girlcum, and she has to stick her tongue out and pant like a dog as she catches her breath. "I kept forgetting to breathe," she comments.

Seeing the way Becky comes over to you to stick her butt up like a doe to mate as you pull yourself out of Fiona's anus makes her let out a "Hmph," and cross her arms, but you know you're in the right, here. She already came for you. So you kiss her on top of the head to assure her she's cared for, and then you point over to Leni and suggest that she maybe take advantage of the fact a horny beautiful woman is ripe for the taking. She still kind of huffs at you, but she also takes your advice.

She studies the blonde for a moment, seeing the kind of heap she is in before shaking her head. "Becky really did a number on you, huh?" she asks.

Leni only nods, too weak to speak.

Fiona then huffs once more before taking the blonde by her sexy ankles. "Well, I can do even better," she insists, and then she crosses one leg over Leni's like she might try for a figure four. Instead, she pulls Leni up to where their pussy lips are both kissing, and she begins tribbing hers against them. To no one's surprise, it makes the hot mess of Leni squeal with ecstasy, and that just makes Fiona grind harder knowing she's making her feel as good as herself.

But there's still Becky to be conquered, and you fully intend to as you hover your twitching scepter over her velvet. She turns back to you, still wearing that sexy smile. "Please fuck me, daddy. I want you to fuck me good."

Aww, she said please.

It doesn't matter though, she could have yelled at you and called you a piece of dog shit and you would still be hornier than Frieza in his first three forms. So you brace yourself, and like the fucking idiot you are, you think of Sea Hawk, and yell at the top of your lungs…

_**"ADVENTURE!"**_

"Oof!" she sounds as you impale her poon with your pirate's sword, and unlike the other two girls, you just get right into fucking her. You know she's been around the block, and you want to prove to her that you're no slouch compared to the Chaz's and Benny's of the world.

Okay, it's not hard to be better than fucking Benny, but still.

You pound against her pelvis with the force of Mace Windu, holding tightly to her love handles in between spanking her ass hard. She loves it though, and you grab a fistful of her red hair to fuck her even harder, schlicking and schlicking and schlicking all sorts of juice out of her cream pot. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" she cries. You can't fuck Vicky the babysitter, or Frankie Foster, or Gwen Tennyson, but that's okay. Years of gap fuel from your favorite kids' shows comes to ahead now as this slutty ginger grinds back and forth on your pulsating peter.

"Stick your finger in my ass," she demands you, and you happily oblige after lubing the fucker up with some of that conveniently placed body oil. First just one, nice and slow… And then two. Fast and hard. The double penetration makes her holler like a banshee, and between her and the other two dykes fucking each other's pussies, Mr. Grouse is probably getting ready to call about a noise complaint.

Oh well, the heck with that ED impaired grouch. He wishes he could get the poon you've gotten in less than twenty four hours.

You get distracted with all the sexiness and silliness, but one thing rings true in your mind as you begin to feel your rocket edging. You have a mission, and that mission is to meet and screw the Louds. That's when you smack Becky's ass really hard one last time, then pull out of her cunt to give it one hearty, slimy lick before leaving her to set your sights on the prize.

Fiona keeps grinding her cumming pussy against Leni's, almost in orgasmic nebulous until she senses your presence. You start by resting a hand on her shoulder, dangling your lock cock in her face as you gently pull her back. She understands what this means for you, but she only lets you be after sucking on your prick a couple of times to assure you she isn't one to be forgotten.

Like hell you can forget about her. No chance. But they set you up for Leni, the world did, and here in those perfect green eyes of hers, they're all you can see.

You hover over here, planting your lips against hers to passionately share a kiss before telling her you'll take good care of her. She smiles at this, and wraps her arms around your broad shoulders. "You promise?"

You offer to pinkie swear, and she giggles before accepting. After that though, all bets are off. You carefully shove her back to the floor, and then motion yourself back inside of her with grace and precision, earning you a drawn out, _"Yaaaaaaahhhh!"_

You won't last long this time, and you know that. It's all about going the distance and savoring the sensations at this juncture. So you don't bother wasting her time, you just love her as you inch yourself in and out of her juicing hole, admiring her beauty. Her gorgeous face, her statuesque breasts, her slender tummy, her pretty flower with the faint patch of blonde hair… even her legs and feet.

You promised yourself not to get too carried away, but fuck it. You pull her leg up so that her foot with the pretty pink toes painted green are inches from your face, and you make out with her foot as you whip your sexes into submission.

The tightness of her virgin tunnel is one thing, hearing her ecstatic moans is another. But what really gets you is when Fiona and Becky crawl over with devious looks on their faces.

"You've been doing such a good job today," Becky tells her in a sultry tone.

Fiona matches it with one of her own. "Any minute now, you're gonna make Lincoln's friend cum inside of you…"

They sneer at one another before standing up, and then they both begin hovering over her with their legs spread apart as they start flicking their beans.

"It seems unfair that he's the only one cumming for you, so here. We'll be nice," Becky states.

"After all, what are friends for?" Fiona adds.

Leni just smiles while you keep pounding her cunny. "You guys are all too nice to me!"

It's perfect, it actually is. Most girls might be apprehensive or even offended at the thought of her loved ones showering her with cum. But not Leni. No, she's all about love, sharing it in anyway that makes them happy.

And aside from being pretty much the perfect looking girl, that attitude is what makes it so easy for the three of you to release. It starts with Fiona, who runs her clit with the speed of fan blades until her cunt is gushing all over the blonde's face. She doesn't fight it though, she just takes it the very same way she keeps taking your fuck.

Then Becky's jackhammer like fingering of her own muff finally gives her what she's wanted, forcing those fingers out of the cervix as another geyser of girlcum showers Leni Loud. Whereas she merely accepted Fiona's squirting, she now gladly opens her mouth, sticking her tongue out to catch every drop she can of the sweet nectar.

Oh yeah, she'll have stories to tell about sex stuff after today.

It's over for you now, though. There is no fiftieth fight with Flowey to overcome at this point. No, you only have release left, and when it comes, it comes in droves. You almost feel like your soul is leaving your body with every spurt of semen that slings from your stigola, filling sweet Leni Loud with sweet sticky boy cum. Your balls ride into your stomach as your sack shrivels more and more, you feel every nerve in your body weakening as your grip on her leg loosens. Eventually, you just let out your final rope of cum, and you slowly fall to your back as your cock slips out of her like Mufasa falling from the cliffside.

_"Long live the king," _you think as you lie there, feeling your heart rate slowly decreasing as your boner grows flaccid.

The next few moments are a blur. You recognize Fiona and Becky laughing, and Leni making it to her knees as she scoops some of the jizz leaking from her cunt. Then she hovers over you, smiling warmly with those bright green eyes, whispering something loving to you. You don't really know what, but you know she means well.

And that's the last thing you see before your eyes flutter heavily, and you fall fast asleep.


	6. Lori

**Chapter 6**

The first thing you ask yourself as you wake up is, _"What time is it?"_ Then as you look around, trying to convalesce after a long day of girls gone wild, you realize you're not even in the basement anymore. You lie comfortably in a bed in a room where sunset faintly shines through the window blinds, and a box fan blows on its lowest setting.

Apparently, someone was nice enough to bring you to this room instead of just leave you naked on the cold basement floor. And they were kind enough to fully dress you. However, as you scurry through your pockets and the bedsheets, you discover that they unfortunately did not leave you with your phone.

Shit, no checking what time it is, no checking to see if… oh fuck. _Lisa._

You hop off the bed with worry and hurry, failing to do much else looking around before practically blitzing out the door. You then find yourself in the Loud family living room, just a few feet away from the foyer and the stairs. If you weren't so hazy, you'd try harder to think of who brought you into Mr. and Mrs. Louds' room and why. But there are more pressing matters to tend to.

As you start walking, you hear some laughter. You know you should probably just ignore it to head upstairs, but what's that old saying? Know your enemy or something like that? So you follow the sound into the kitchen.

That's when you see them again. Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn all sitting around, shooting the shit and having some drinks. It's kind of a cool sight, but only until they realize you've joined them. Then they direct their smiles to _you._

And these aren't the same smiles as before when they all sucked your pito, no. These are the kinds of smiles that Luan likes to wear on April Fool's Day. Something is wrong.

Except Leni, who greets you cheerfully, "Hey Linky's Friend!" before the others sternly glare at her. "Oh, right," she whispers before getting with the program.

Then it's Luna to speak. "So, how ya feeling, handsome?" she asks. You would hope she means well, but you can't fully trust in that. She almost seems to be mocking you.

Luan does too as she chimes in. "Yeah, I hope you're not too drained after today," she sneers.

You develop a big lump in your throat once she says that. It doesn't help that the girls won't relent with their gazes, especially Lynn's with how intimidating she can be. Even with a grin. "Why don't you head on up to Lori's room? She said she'd be waiting for you."

Okay, time out. Did they all somehow figure out what you're up to? Is that what this is? Did they come together after cumming and talk about just how slutty you've been? It's not the biggest surprise, and you should have seen it happening eventually. But if Lori knows the truth… now what?

Part of you wants to hope that maybe they all understand. Maybe they're willing to put their integrity to the side with the affect your pheromones had on them, the one Lisa brewed up. But what if it was even still effective? It had been a while since you drank it…

What you hope for most of all is that these girls know just how much you really do love all of them, and how special they are to you. You were lucky to have just one, but all four of them? Who wouldn't say yes to that?

Nevertheless, Lori is waiting. The Asgore of this story you've woven with your own mighty sword. Well, it doesn't feel so mighty right now, but it might if Lori has good intentions waiting for you.

That notion is somewhat reaffirmed as you turn to walk out, and Luan quips, "Don't you two have too much fun!" Maybe Lori will be more understanding, after all? She might even be excited!

But if she's not…

* * *

Your heart pounds heavily in your chest as you walk up the stairs. The sense of dread over potential worst case scenarios makes it very hard to appreciate the possibility that you might get to lay with the most attractive girl in all of Royal Woods, and you hope and pray that she was only joking all of those times she talked about human pretzels.

As you make it to the second floor, you see how every door is sealed shut except for only one. The door to Lori's room. It is just barely creaked open to let the air in, and likely to let you know that she is in there waiting. You kind of want to go and see if Lisa is in her room so you can ask for any answers, but that same dread convinces you that your best course of action is just to be a man and face Lori yourself. Maybe it won't be so bad, and maybe if she knows you're trying to weasel your way out of it, it could provoke unneeded drama. Lori is good at figuring things out in this house.

So you swallow the lump in your throat, creeping your way to Lori's bedroom. You raise your hand to knock on the door…

And before you can even rap your knuckles, you see her lovely face as she opens it all the way. "Hey Lincoln's Friend!" she happily greets in a way that brings you _so _much relief. Like, thank god she's happy to see you. She's wearing her favorite blue top and cargo shorts, the ones that really accentuate just how curvy her bust and her butt are. Gosh, if you're really about to get lucky with her, this will literally be the best thing ever. Every inch of her body has to be perfect.

"Why don't you come in?" she tells you as she invitingly gestures you to do though, stepping her lovely bare feet to the side to make room. _With pleasure, _you think. You kind of turn and smile at her as you step inside, and she returns it with a sweet little smile of her own. One that could almost be interpreted as sultry~

"Why don't you have a seat and make yourself comfortable? I'm just going to go freshen up for a second," she says to you before stepping out, still smiling flirtatiously at you as she walks out with a flaunting gait to her. _Unnnnnf! _She's so fucking sexy!

And your dumb lucky ass is about to get you some!

You can't help the shit eatin' grin that dons on your mug as you lie back, allowing your head to fall in your hands. This is finally it. The moment you've been waiting for all day. You worked your way through every sister from Lynn to Leni, all to get to the queen herself… You even banged her mom!

And none of these girls are ugly by any standards. They're all quite beautiful with their own different charms. But Lori is… well, Lori. She's just the best catch a guy can possibly get. And now she's freshening up, just for you!

!play life's been good joe walsh

Finally, the door creaks open, and you open your eyes again to see the angelic figure walking her way back inside…

Wearing a green army jacket. Holding a golf club.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~_

"So, I hear you've been pretty busy today," she sternly starts. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. She played you like a violin. All the feeling of security that you were lured into feeling has been whooshed away, replaced by the fear of god as you can't help but stare at the golf club. You couldn't focus on her body even if you wanted to… except her daunting, almost fire filled eyes.

What will happen now? Will she cut your nuts off? Will she bash your face in? Will she simply threaten you with your life before banning you from her home? Damn… you would almost take a beating if it meant she could forgive you.

And not because of the obvious panic or anything either. But because you really do love these people…

Lori's rage prevents her from focusing on much else than what she has to say though. "I can't believe you! I always thought you were one of the good ones!" she starts, pangs of remorse bleeding into her anger. "And then I find out that you just go around and fuck all of my sisters?! What is wrong with you?!"

You decide to maybe try and start explaining yourself. Uh, maybe if you just tell the truth about Lisa…

"What?! How dare you try and blame this on Lisa?!" she shouts, taking a firm grip of her golf club.

Bad idea. Bad idea. Back up, back up. Okay, so you're not going to be able to just get off scot-free here. You're not getting off at all. (Fuckin' Luan really runbbed off on you… Goddammit that's another fuckin' pun!)

You fix yourself enough to take a new approach. You assure Lori that it was all consensual, and that they're all over eighteen! Yeah! That always works in making people think you're not a sexual deviant!

Not with Lori though. She scowls. "I don't give a rat's ass if they wanted it or not! You're not understanding the point!" she yells as she swings the club only an _inch _away from your nose. Jesus! This woman is insane! "The point is you went around and took advantage of my family! That's literally bullshit!"

She's… she's right. This was all wrong. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Just because Lisa asked you to help her doesn't mean you had to agree. You could have even tried to point her in a better direction.

But even so, you know in your heart one thing is true. And this is the thing that makes you feel the worst of all.

You love them. You really do. They were like your family growing up. Ever since 2016, you've loved these girls. All of them. And Lincoln too. The guy's like your brother. So seeing so much of these ladies, you were bound to be smitten.

Lynn, the headstrong girl with a heart of gold. She didn't always have the best things to say, and sometimes she let her hothead get the better of her. But she would go to the ends of the earth to help the people she loves feel their very best. You only hoped to do the same for her.

Luan, a woman whose laughter was music to your ears. You knew that deep down she really wasn't as happy as she liked to let on, and that her joking around and taking prat falls was a coping mechanism. She wasn't some schitzo who relied on her puppet when fucking Benny led her on, she was a sweet, excitable girl with a lot of complex thoughts and emotions. And you wanted to share in some of that exchange of love and joy.

Luna was just amazing. She was a real life rock star! Everything she did was done with the message to ring true to one's self, and she did it with style and consideration for others. She was great at making time for others, even when she was busy herself. She asked about others, sacrificing her own interests for the sake of letting someone else get a moment in the spotlight. But when she took the spotlight… she made sure to make the fun contagious. You only wanted everyone else to see her how you do.

And Leni… sweet, sweet Leni. You wanted nothing more than to take all good things that happen to you and give them to her. She was sincerely selfless, and her smile was gorgeous not only for her aesthetic beauty, but for how it conveyed so much love and affection. All she wanted was for everyone else to feel happy and loved. All you wanted was for her to feel the same.

Letting Lori know all of this isn't easy. Especially when you look to her and tell her all the things you admire about her as well. How she always makes sure her family is taken care of, even when they want to get angry at her. How her goals and aspirations make you jealous with where you are in life. You can see just how hard she tries, and how she doesn't get what she truly deserves.

So at the very least, you can accept whatever punishment she has to offer you. If it means it will set things right, then you'll accept that burden. You just want the Louds to be happy…

Lori studies you intently for a while. She keeps the golf club aimed at you, almost like her mind is actually set on hitting you with it. But eventually, her anger wanes in favor of sympathy, and she lowers the club with a sigh. "You… you really mean all of those things?"

You do.

She timidly fixes one hand over her forearm. "You love us? You mean that?"

Yes.

Her eyes look away for a moment, and then she fixes them on you again. In them, there is a new compassion you've seldom seen from her. You vaguely recognize it from her siblings and her mother, but this is stronger, almost betrayed, in a sense. But she wants to heal. You can see that too.

"What- what do you think of me? You said all those things about the others. Do you love me like that, too?"

You could say a million things about how amazing you think this girl is, but instead, you let your actions speak for you. You stand up from her bed, making an effort to stare powerfully into her blue eyes. You then brush a stray hair away from her face, allowing your hand to ghost over to her cheek and rest there. You want her to know that you will do anything in your power to show her she is truly loved, and you only hope that she sees how you really mean that.

For a little while, she just looks into your eyes, trying to find herself between happy and total fucking wreck. But soon enough, she raises her hand to rest it on yours, sighing almost contently as a small smile creeps on her face.

"I think I see why they all like you so much, now," she starts, tenderly rubbing her thumb along your hand. "I always thought really highly of you, too. I'll admit it."

Then, her breath slightly shudders as she slightly bites her bottom lip.

"I always thought you were cute, too."

The chemicals between you reach fever pitch. You can deny them no longer. That's when you both lean in to exchange a loving kiss, one with true passion behind it. The heck with Lisa's potion, you know in your heart that it had no power over Lori today. No, this is the two of you reaching a new science of understanding and trust.

When the kiss breaks, you smile at her, and she smiles back as her cheeks pinken a bit. This will be good. "Uhm, why don't you wait here while I go freshen up for real this time? I'll just be a sec," she insists.

You playfully roll your eyes, and tease her about going on ahead. She just laughs though, assuring you "I'll be five minutes!"

_Twenty minutes later…_

Lori makes her way back into the room, having changed from her Queen No outfit into her yoga clothes. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, and she does little stretches with her arms that free the view of her bust from any obscenities. The white top is tight enough that you can see the blue bra through it, the only thing concealing her bare breasts from your eyes.

She slyly grins. "If we're going to… _you know… _Then I think it might be important for me to stretch first," she explains. You don't do anything to perturb her process, no. You just have a seat on the bed, watching with hungry eyes as she begins doing her poses. Her bare feet on display, her tushy and tits being squeezed by tight clothes, her tummy and back being exposed just enough… It's more than enough to make the little guy happy as he starts rising up in your pants.

Lori takes teasing a step further though, bending over and spreading her legs as she looks to you through them. "It's very important to stay hydrated while exercising. You want to avoid cramps," she explains as she fixes her posture again.

She then walks her way over to her dresser, grabbing a half empty bottle of water to take a hearty swig of it. It's awesome the way her throat gulps the stuff down, and how some of it trickles down her lips. She doesn't keep her body defensively closed in either as she drinks. Instead, she allows you to take in all of her form.

She wipes her lip with her forearm before really measuring you up now. The look in her eyes tells you she's still thirsty for something else, and before you can really take it, she makes the imperative move. "Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to fuck me?"

It's good to know the subtlety is out of the way now, and you're quick to stand yourself up to join her. Within seconds, you're bringing your lips to hers again, and then rolling over each other's tongues as you slide your hands down to her buttcheeks to get big handfuls of her spandex covered ass. She lovingly hums to let you know she likes it, and she returns the favor by rubbing her palm against your crotch.

You keep sucking face as she rubs your aching cock, and you soon raise your hands from her bottom to her bosom as you carefully massage her tit. Then, you help her work her top off to reveal a bouncing pair of breasts, still only protected by the barrier of a blue bra. She sucks on her lips as she folds her arm over her girls, twiddling her finger along her lips and face before maneuvering both of her hands behind her back to undo the clasp.

It's almost like the hallelujah chorus plays somewhere in the distance as her boobs are exposed in slow motion. Perfect, jiggling, round mounds made for massaging and kissing and sliding your dick in between. But one step at a time, Lincoln's friend. So you begin with the massaging and the kissing, considerately kneading her nipples with your fingers and lips, as she runs her fingers through your hair and amongst your shoulders. "That's literally perfect, baby," she tells you.

But these are only her breasts. Aside from looking exquisite, you know she can only take so much pleasure from you having your fun with them. No, this is only the beginning of your consummation. The next vital step in your love making comes with you taking your hand and lowering it down to her crotch, rubbing against her just as she did for you moments ago. However, unlike her, you won't falter. She's earned the right to cum first, and you'll ensure that happens even if everything else has to fail.

So you take to your knee, offering to lick and suck on her muff through her yoga pants to get her blood really pumping. It seems to be working too, because she gropes her own tit as she moans. "Ohhhh~"

You won't hurry too much, though. You know you have to tease her a little bit if you really want her to reach maximum levels of pleasure. So you take pause to simply admire her cunny, moving your hands to her butt again to selfishly enjoy just how soft her cheeks are, and to selflessly egg her on for her aching sex to be played with some more.

She doesn't say a word though, truly keeping professional as you make your fingers' way to her hemline. You gently pull down her tight leggings, freeing her panty covered pelvis from their prison. A little heart is sewn into them, and it reminds you just what's so great about this to begin with. This isn't about some experiment or potion, this is about the two of you finding a way to cement your love for one another. It gives your soul the determination to keep sliding her leggings down, down to her ankles. You yank them off, being sure to get a nice hold of her delicate tootsies as you do. She has to laugh a little at just how silly it is, but once her ankles are freed, she goes right back wearing the same sex driven smile as before.

"You're almost there, babe. Just take these panties off and then you can have me."

It's as if your entire life has led to this moment, so you take your time and you slowly drag her cotton undies down her thighs…

There she is; Lori's forbidden fruit. Only a small, freshly trimmed patch of pubic hair coats her otherwise pristine mound. Her lips are absolutely gorgeous: nice, thin, and shiny pink with drops of Jupiter having dewed them. You can sense the feeling of musty warmth that must permeate them, and just the thought of it is enough to make your legs shaky. And the smell… the _taste…_

Then, she proves just why she's the objectively best Loud sister. She spreads her lips, all while smiling about it. Her perfect naked body was brilliant before, but now you just feel like you've cheated the system somehow. Like you really don't deserve to see something so amazing.

But you'll sure as hell appreciate it.

"Come on, now. Don't keep me waiting too long," she alluringly tells you, watching and waiting as she begins to rub herself.

You take a deep breath. You know you'll need it. Once you go forward, there's no taking things easy. This is Lori Loud, and she expects nothing but perfection. That's why you love her (and relate to her) so much. So the last thing you'll do is let her down. You'll commit seppuku before you do that.

So in you go. You go to your knees, and inch your face to her sopping sex. Everything you anticipated, it's there. It's there and it's heavenly.

"Ahhhh~" she noises as you bury your face in her cunt, fucking her hole with your tongue to milk it of her sweet girl cum. The taste of her spandex leggings wasn't all that bad, but it was nothing compared to the delicious taste or her fleshy velvet. She grabs her ankles, and her feet twitch with every inch you give to and take from her. The juices leak more and more with every flick of your tongue, and she squeals as she grabs a hard hold of her breast. "Ohhh, _Ohhhhh~"_

You suck on the clitoris, then the lips. You only use your fingers a little bit to tease her labia, but for the most part, it's all mouth that you use to pleasure her. And from the looks and sounds of things, she's enjoying herself so far.

"Do you like the taste of my pussy, baby? Yeah?"

"It feels so good… Is your cock getting hard?"

"I'll suck it for you… I'll literally milk you dry…"

In a matter of moments, you're breaking your face away from her gooey slit to stand on your own two feet again, and you share another kiss with Lori, letting her have a taste of herself before you switch places with her to have a seat on the bed as she drops to her knees.

You remove your shirt, and she takes care of your pants for you so that she may free your Excalibur. As it flings out of your boxers, she gasps. "Oh my god… It's so hot." She simply takes it in her soft hands, using both to rub and stroke it with admiring eyes. She cups your balls to get a good feel of them, and then sizes you up against her face as she looks to your eyes. "Do you like what you see?" she says with a little laugh.

Then, she stops teasing you. She licks up your aching shaft nice and slow, and after letting you suffer for a moment, she dips her mouth down onto your length. She focuses mostly on satisfying the tip at first, kissing it and licking it as she jerks you off. Then she goes down a little further, and strokes your cork a little harder with all the spit that lubricates you.

These moments are some of the most fantastic of your life, simply sitting back and enjoying the feeling of her swallowing your cock over and over again. But she's just getting started. Your levels of pleasure are truly tested after she tugs hard on your dick, sucking your balls. _Pop! _Her mouth sounds as she releases. "You ready for me to really suck you off?" she challenges.

Her hand only assists her in jerking you for a moment before she relies only on her mouth. She dives down deep, really taking you into her throat. She's slow and steady at first, releasing you after only one thrust to offer you a haughty grin. But then she gets right back to it, really heading deep as she practically lets you fuck her throat, all at your leisure.

It's almost perfect, and you feel like you could live the rest of your days just bouncing the tip of your dick against the back of her throat forever. But soon enough, she lets you out again, using her hand to frisk you as she catches her breath and swallows some of the drool dangling from her lip. "Do you like my tits? Huh?" she asks. "You'll love this, then," she tells you as she fixes her posture, bringing her statuesque mounds to your girth to constrict them in her vise.

She rubs them up and down, jerking you off with them as she cups everything but her pretty pink nipples. They're too irresistible though. So even with your near debilitating ecstasy, you reach your hands out to pinch them all while she titfucks you. "Ahh~" she moans, scaring you a little at first. But she bites her lip, then goes a little faster. "Harder," she tells you. And like a good boy, you do as she commands. You pinch them harder, and even pull them a bit as she keeps grinding against your shaft. You know she's only really doing it for you, but you can't deny the satisfaction you feel because of it. Not just because her breasts are as soft and tight as they are, but because you know she's going through this trouble for _you._

It doesn't last forever though, but you wouldn't want it too. As great as her boobs are, you begin to miss her wet, hot, slimy mouth. So once she stops going down on you with her chest, you take the opportunity to change things up a bit.

You take her by her ponytail as you stand up, and she repositions herself from her knees to her feet, squatting down as she plays with her pussy for you. It's great watching her little toes with pink nail polish twitch and crinkle, all while slobber runs down her chest to her tummy. But of course seeing her unable to keep from masturbating because of what you do to her is the most enticing of all.

It gives you all the incentive you need to keep fucking her face harder and harder, going as far as to choke her with your dick as you hold her against your pelvis for as long as she can take it. But she gladly does, brushing her bangs against your tummy, her tongue against your balls.

It's all so much for your core to handle, and before long, you feel that familiar swirling in your balls. You warn her what's about to happen, but she doesn't stop. She just keeps thrusting her throat onto your cock, faster and faster and faster until finally…

You're unable to hold back your own cries of euphoria as you unload your sperm into her mouth, filling it up as if her throat is a womb. She tries her hardest to just let you fill her up with it like a sweet little cumwhore, but it becomes too much, too soon. She has to cough, releasing you from her hole. Your dick keeps going though, spritzing its last remaining ropes of cum onto her cheeks and chin.

The little guy dangles with release as you recover from the excitement, and Lori takes a moment to just rest with all of your jizz on her face before she swallows every last drop. Then, she laughs. "Well, you uh… you certainly didn't hold back," she teases as she scoops some up with her finger to play with. You tease her back about not stopping, and she only laughs again before focusing more on playing with your seed. She just kind of toys with it, letting it ooze down her fingers before she decides to rub it all into her breasts.

She gets comfortable on her knees again as she runs her palms up and down her sides, really setting the coat of white paint on her flawless skin. She lets them ride up to her neck, first the front, then the back as she sighs with relief. "You're literally the best," she tells you all while showing off her wonderfully semen splattered bosom.

And while you're quite content with the way she seems so proud of herself, you don't feel quite as satiated just yet. Her pussy is probably still aching for more attention, and you did promise to make her cum first. And while you're almost certain you did, you really want to drive it home now. You want her to scream at the top of her lungs with pleasure, it's the only way you'll be happy with yourself.

So you get down to her level, coaxing her into positioning herself in a squat again so you can get your hand to her cunny. She grabs hold of her tits with little pulling motions, happy to oblige as you begin rubbing against her. First slow and gentle, then quick and rough. She's still nice and wet for you, and she whimpers contently until you break her barrier with your two fingers. Then she moans "Huah! Ohhhh~" Again, you're slow and gentle until you're sure she can handle more. Then, you begin thrusting fast and hard like a fucking machine, so much that she grabs hold of your forearm just to keep from falling over. "Don't stop, baby. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" she cries as you blitz in and out of her vagina.

The pleasure gets the very best of her before too long, and before you can even get tired, you feel her cervix walls tightening hard, forcefully squeezing to push your fingers aside for the geyser of pussy juice that squirts from inside her. She moans loudly all the while, hitting charmingly high notes as her orgasm reaches apex.

In an attempt to convalesce, she wipes her brow with her forearm and takes a big breath. "Phew… I literally squirted," she laughs, using her free hand to massage her puss just to help ease it for a moment. You can sort of understand where she's coming from (heh, fuckin' puns man), because your winky hasn't quite been fully relieved. Even after fucking everything in the house today, your cock somehow finds the wherewithal to start developing another erection.

Not that it's that hard to believe. Some of Lisa's potion is still probably affecting your stamina, and well, Lori is a ten out of ten on the unf scale. Especially when she's sweaty and cummy.

She then catches eyes of the way you sort of touch yourself, almost thoughtlessly, and smirks. "Well, I can see I didn't suck you completely dry," she jokes. Then, she stands herself up, doing another sexy stretch like before, really showing off her backside this time. Her skin is absolutely flawless just like she displayed up front, and while her breasts might be her most alluring feature, her butt proves to be a strong contender as well. You can visualize grabbing it some more, eating from it, sliding your dick up her crack, putting yourself inside of there~

What was a bit of a chubby has now grown into a rock hard boner, one that you'll need to take care of sooner than later. And given the way Lori keeps fingering herself…

"I'm glad, actually. I could use a good fucking," she tells you, arching her back, beckoning for you to come over and take what she has.

There isn't time to wander. And while you're careful and considerate in positioning yourself behind her, grabbing hold of your flesh as she spreads her lips for you with only two fingers, the moments seem too fast almost. Before you know it, you're prodding her opening with your tip, making her mewl a little until you fully commit to penetrating her.

Yes, you're slow, but her tunnel is so wet and slippery that it has very little trouble adjusting to your shape. It's far from loose though. In fact, she's almost as tight as her formerly virgin sister. She isn't the only one who gets noisy as you begin inching yourself in and out of her, you find your own self fighting not to grunt and moan.

With how good she feels though, that thought dwindles in your lust filled mind. It becomes much easier to focus on just how sensational her cunt is, and just how sexy her big butt is as the cheeks bounce against your clashing pelvis. Cheeks that you could probably resist grabbing hold of, but choose not to. You know she'll like it.

She tells you the sexiest things as you keep raw dogging her hole, unashamed of just how much she loves it. "Keep fucking me. Keep fucking stuffing me with that cock!" Her pussy cream oozes all over you, and the smell of sweat and cum permeates the air. All that matters for you in this moment is having sex with Lori Loud, and with the way things are cumming and going, you know the feeling is mutual. Hell, you could actually just die after this. How can it ever get better?

You fuck her harder and harder, unrelenting as you spread her cheeks to admire her winking asshole. If you had some conveniently placed lube, you might be tempted to plug her yoga fart box. But you're fine just watching it air out, staying in the company of pink comfort as the room stays alive with the sound of schlicking. And Lori's many noises…

"Jesus fuck! I'm cumming so hard!" she cries as she brings her fingers to her clit to cast them in the supporting role to your leading John Holmes. But no matter how hard you thrust, or how amazing it feels to let this flesh pump you like a syphon, you still want more. _She _still wants more!

"Fuck me harder! I can take it!" she hollers, and the only thing you know to do is grab her by her ponytail, pulling and yanking her back to force more momentum between the two of you. She likes it rough though, and in moments' time, you find yourself pulling her on even closer as you wrap one arm around hers to lock her in submission, and the other around her collar to really seal the bond. She just moans with greater orgasm, all while her blotchy breasts bounce up and down with how hard you drill her.

"I bet you're gonna cum soon, huh baby?" she asks. She knows from experience when she's going to make her man unload, probably with how hot and twitchy your dick is inside of her, or how hard you squeeze her body, or how your legs are beginning to tire out and get shaky. Whatever it is, she's right. Her tight, beautiful, gushing pussy is just too euphoric for you to last much longer inside of it, even if you really want to. You love that you can make her feel good this way, and well… you love how she can return the favor.

But the time has come to finish all of this. Your mission has led you to this very moment, the one where you will finally unleash your fury of white energy deep inside of her, caulking her womb like a piston the way nature intends man and woman to do.

And she knows it. So she turns her head to look at you as your grips loosen on her tone body, wrapping her hand around your neck as she looks into your eyes. "I'm literally going to make you fill me up…"

Your lips crash together, then your tongues. As you both refuse to relent on sharing this passion with your mouths, you do the same with your sexes, colliding them into each other over and over again until her pussy offers you its sweet, watery climax. But only as you feel your vein ejaculate all the cum your balls have left deep inside of her, filling her womb to the brim.

And for a moment, you feel a sense of twilight as you simply stay inside, waiting for every last drop to finally ooze inside before slowly pulling out. You have enough adrenaline coursing through your body to take a step back, wrapping your hand around her labia to pull her lip back to watch some of your seed trickle down to her thigh. Your dick twitches as it begins to fall flaccid, and Lori just keeps sighing with pleasure as she too tries to recover from such a good fucking.

There's not much either of your legs have to offer though, so you soon find yourselves falling to her bed, panting and sighing as your bodies adjust to a state of relaxation. She wraps her body around yours, pressing her arm and breasts onto your chest as she looks to you with a smile.

"That was literally the best sex I've ever had."

The next few minutes are spent just enjoying each other's embrace, resting comfortably without all of the hustle and bustle you had been burdened with on this… uhm… whatever day of the week it is. Kind of hard to remember when it takes you five days just to write a couple thousand words.

Erm, I mean… when you're busy getting laid. Yeah.

Not that you really care. What really concerns you is how Lori seems do happy as she dances her finger along your chest, sighing contently once again. "This was really great. _You _were really great," she tells you. There's a certain calmness to her tone, like she truly feels at peace. She doesn't need to laugh or squeal or anything like that to show she's okay, she's fine just lying here with you.

"Listen, Lincoln's Friend. I don't want you to think I'm easy or something," she starts again, and while you could make the argument you never though that at all, you decide it is more important to just let her say what she feels. "I understand what love is. Probably better than any of my sisters. And that's why I decided this was okay, you know? I don't mind that you made love to the others, I get it. Monogamy is overrated anyway," she says with a little chuckle before getting serious once more. "The point is, I know you're a great guy. I know you're worth all of it. So, I guess I'm just trying to say I'm glad to have you around. And… well… This was a lot of fun. Hopefully we can do it again some time."

Your heart is warm with that thought. Lori understand you, and now you understand her. That's the best thing you could possibly feel right now… even after cumming in two of her holes.

But before you can return her sentiment with some of your own, you hear the familiar sound of a phone buzzing. _Your _phone!

You look over to her dresser to see that it is in fact your ringer, and Lori just kind of laughs. "Oh, uh, sorry I took your phone. I was pretty mad at first. But don't worry! I didn't use it for what I had planned!"

While you are curious about what kind of treachery she had conceived in her mind, you decide it would be less awkward to just take your phone and see just who is calling.

It's Lisa.

You feel your heart begin to race a little faster as you look to Lori, but she just sighs a little sigh. "Duty calls?" she wistfully asks.

You don't even have to say anything. She just reads the conflicted expression on your face, and softly smiles with understanding. "Alright, go get 'em, tiger. But I meant what I said. I know I can count on you, so… I hope you know you can count on me, too."

There isn't much you can really say to her, so instead, you just smile back, then kiss her on her forehead before making your way off the bed. You get your clothes back on, you silence your phone, and you take a deep breath. You know now what you must do.

Find Lisa, and finish this once and for all.

!play hopes and dreams save the world undertale


End file.
